Out Of The Friend Zone
by Cherryblossom22122
Summary: Austin is desperately in love with his best friend ally but she is dating one of his best friends Dallas. What will happen when austin loses his memory in a car crash and thinks Ally is his girl friend and she has to play along? Will sparks fly and how will Dallas feel about all of this. My first fanfiction :-)
1. The beginning

Austin Pov:

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock would not shut up! Ugh! I pressed snooze for the fifth time this morning, it's the first day of school and I did not want to wake up. It's the first day of school I hate the first day of school, I hate waking up early and learning new thing. I don't get why we need school we should all just use the internet. I remembered if I don't wake up then I won't get to see my friends I wont get to see ally. Ugh! I'm doing this for ally. I reluctantly get up and take a shower, After I get dress and I put on a pair of dark washed skinny jean and my white V-neck with a black leather jacket, finally to conclude my morning dress routine I comb my hair so it's perfectly messy. I go down stairs and get a bowl of lucky charms, don't judge everybody likes that cereal. After I finish my cereal I get in my car and drive to school.

I finally get the school parking lot of Marino High. I get out of the car and see all my friends, Dez, Dallas, Trish and ally. I give Dez and Dallas a high five. I give ally a hug, she smells like strawberries and her hair is so soft I don't want to let go. Dez snaps his fingers and I snap out of my thoughts, apparently I was holding ally a little longer then I should. Dez knows I like ally so he snaps me out of it when I start to show it. The reason I cant like ally are: 1) She's my best friend 2) She doesn't like me 3) She dating my one of my best friends! That doesn't stop me from liking her though, honestly I wished she didn't date Dallas but what can you do, he has been one of my best friend since I was five. When Dez says, "earth to austin" I finally snap out of my trance. He laughs and says "nervous for the first day of school." I just nod and smile. Trish finally says, "what about me, don't I get a hug?" I laughed and said, "of course Trish." I give Trish a hug and she laughs.

We walk through the doors of Marino High and look at our schedules and I have barely looked at mine before I heard ally squeal and say, "Yay!" I couldn't help but smile at her happiness but I was confused what she was so happy about so I asked, "What?" She said, "I have every class with you, austin!" I could help but smile at how excited she was. Then she turned to Dallas and said, "I also have almost every class with you too, Dallas!" I smiled a little less at that but still maintained a small smile. I wish she looked at me the way she looked at Dallas, her eyes light up it shows how much she likes him. Dallas smiled at ally and said, "That awesome, sweetie" I wish I was the one calling her sweetie "Better then last year when we had no classes together" Dallas said. The bell rings and we go our different ways.

Ally and I walk to our first block together and she said, "I love the first day of school, waking up early, learning new things and seeing all my friends!" I laughed out how opposite we were, but you know what they say opposites attract. She says "What, Why did you laugh?" I said, "Because we're like the exact opposites, I hate waking up early, learning new thing, but I do love seeing all my friends." She said, "We're not exact opposites, we both like seeing are friends." I said, "yah I guess." we go in and sit in our sit in our seats that happen to be right next to each other, then she said something that caught me off guard. She said, "We'll always be best friends, right?" I looked shocked and said, "Of course, why would you even ask that?" she said, "I don't know I just felt like we weren't as close last year as we had be the years before." Oh I realized what she was talking about, I started liking her last year and that was knew to me so I tried to avoid her to see if it would stop. I said, "Ally I was just going through some stuff last year, we will always and forever be best friends." She said, "Pinky promise." I chuckled and said, "Pinky promise." and we locked pinkies. The teacher walked in and class started.

After our first block, we had Math, then we had English and know we had Lunch. I went in with ally and we both went into the hot lunch line, I got a burger and fries. Ally got a salad with grapes on the side, I chuckled at how healthy that girl eats. She look at me and says, "What's so funny" I said, "Nothing" and shook my head. She said, "What, come on tell me." I said, "You just eat so damn healthy." She just chuckled and said, "Well I want to stay in shape." My jaw dropped to the floor and she just looked at me amused. I said, "Ally you are as skinny as a stick you don't have a problem." She just laughed and shook her head and we went to sit down at our usual table, with Dallas, Dez and Trish. Dez and Trish were as always, fighting over something stupid and I just laughed, something about a monkey and zebras?

The first day of school is finally over. I can't wait to get home and just relax on my bed. My phone rings, I got a text. The text was from ally, I look around and nobody else is on the road so I text back. The text message says, hey Austin meet me at melodies diner l8tr. I text back, sure. We started just talking about random thing like school and our summer vacation, then out of nowhere a truck comes speeding in the opposite direction and everything goes black.


	2. Amnesia

**(A/N Hey guys! So this is my very first fan fiction so don't go to hard on it please. I like to write a lot but I don't know if I'm good at it. So please if your reading this you gave my story a chance so thank you SO much and please give me feedback. I also love to write song so who knows maybe i'll put one in the story! I love everybody who is reading my story THANK YOU!)**

Ally Pov:

I have been waiting here for austin for an hour, I'm starting to get really worried. I have called him 5 times and texted him 10 and I get nothing back. Finally I decide I will call him one more time then leave. Ring Ring Ring, "Hello." a man said from the other line that obviously wasn't Austin. I said, "Hi sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number." "Are you a friend of Austin?" the man said. I said, "Yes and who are you?" The man said, "I'm Doctor Aaron, Austin is in the hospital he was hit by a car." "No, that's not possible, is he okay? What happened? Are his parents their?" I said. Doctor Aaron said, "Yes, his parents are here would you like to talk to them?" Tears were starting to poor down my face, I said, "yes, thank you" "okay I will get them and Ms. I am so sorry you had to find out like this." I just said, "Thank you"

A couple minutes later I hear mimi moon, Austins mother on the other end of the phone. Mimi said, "Hello." I could tell she is holding back tears. I said, "Hi Mimi, what happened?" Where's austin" Is he okay?" "Oh ally, I don't know, I'm really worried. Would you like to come to the hospital?" I nodded then realized she couldn't see me so I said, "Yes, I'll be there soon."

I rush out of the diner heading toward my car, I jump in and start driving to get to the hospital. I run through the doors and I see Mimi crying into her husband, mike arms. I go up to Mimi crying and she gives me a hug. We stand their in the waiting room hugging for what seem like hours. Finally the doctor comes in and asks, "Are you Austins Moons friends and family." We all just nodded, and he said, "Come with me" I see Austin laying on a bed with a bunch of tubes stuck into him. I bursted into tears and I grabbed his hand.

The Doctor said,"He will be okay he is in coma right know, but when he wakes up he will have amnesia which mean he won't remember anything or anyone, He should start to get his memory but you don't want to get harsh with him so you should go along with what he thinks." I just sit their in shock I say, "He won't remember me?" "He might, we don't know how strong the amnesia is." I just nod, tears still pouring down my face.

It's been a week and Austin still hasn't woke up. I haven't left his side, my dad excused me from school mostly because I threw a fit whenever he tried to get me to leave. I opened my songbook and started to write a song. I'm so worried Austin won't wake up, even though the doctor said he fine I can help but thing what if he's wrong and Austins not fine. I start to write down lyrics and it just turn into a song.

I_'m staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty?  
Have I ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see,  
That I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better._

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.

Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to,  
Sweep you off of your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl,  
I took for granted what you do,  
But I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.

And don't you know,  
My heart is pumping,  
Oh, it's putting up the fight.  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright.  
Don't you see?  
I'm not the only one for you,  
But you're the only one for me.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.  
Don't leave me tonight. **(1)**

"You're a really good singer." I scream and he looks scared. I said, "I'm sorry, I can't believe you woke up I have to call the doctor!" He said, "Why, Where am I? What's going on?" I said, "The doctor will explain everything." The doctor came running in and said, "Oh my you're awake, I'll have to do some tests and don't worry I will explain everything." Austin nods.

After about an hour the doctor called me in, he said, "Okay, everything is fine with austin and he remembers you." I said, "Oh thank god" "yes, but he thinks you're his girlfriend." the doctor said. I said, "What, no no no I have to tell him that's wrong." The doctor said, "No, you can't you have to let him get his memory back on his own, you will just have to go along with it." I just nodded and said, "Okay"

**(Okay so I just want to say thank you for reading this again and i'm sorry the ending is kinda bad but it needed to be like that for the beginning of the next chapter! Also (1) I do not own the song stay close don't go whatever company secondhand serenade is in owns the song.)**


	3. First date

**(A/N Hi people! So i'm going to try to update everyday but I might end up taking 2 days because I want to write longer chapters as I get farther into the story. Enjoy the story!)**

Ally POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Austin woke up from the car crash. I have been showing him around, I also introduced him to his friends. He remembered everybody's names and a few things about them, but not a lot. Austin hasn't been acting much like a couple but he asked me on a date today and I had to act like it was totally normal. He wouldn't tell me what we are doing because he wanted it to be a surprise, I'm guessing he forgot that I hate surprises. Trish, Dez, Dallas and I took him to Melody's Diner and he started get some memories of us all hanging out in this place. Well I have to get ready with my date with Austin. This is going to be an interesting day._

_Love, Ally_

I put my songbook down and start to get ready for my date with Austin. I put on a high-waisted floral skirt with a tucked in yellow T -shirt, a jean jacket, a brown belt, my two favorite necklaces and brown combat boots knee high socks **(If you want to see the outfit****go to files/2013/04/ally_dawson_ )**. I straightened my hair, then curled the bottoms of my hair. I didn't put on any makeup. I don't usually put on makeup, besides some lip gloss from time to time and a little concealer if I stay up studying and theirs bags under my eyes, it just seems so fake to me. My phone started to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello"

Then I heard Dallas on the other line say, "Hey"

"Oh, Hey Dallas, whats up?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies today?"

"I can't I have to umm...go on a date with Austin."

"Oh." He said, the disappointment clear in his voice, oh well I'll make it up to him another time.

"I'm really sorry."

"No it's ok, you want him to get his memory back, I do too."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later bye."

"Bye" I said.

I hear my phone ring again, "Hello" I said.

"Hey" Austin said.

"What's up" I said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know i'll be their in 10." "

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye" he said.

**10 minutes later**

The doorbell ring, I'm guessing that's Austin. I open the door, "Hey" he says. "Hi." I say, we just stand their in awkward silence, "Where are we going?" I ask. He chuckled, "Remember, I told you it's going to be a surprise." I groaned, "I hate surprises, you probably didn't remember that though so it not your fault." He smirked, "I actually did remember, but don't worry you will like this surprise." I just groaned again and started to walk to the car "Not so fast" he said. I gave him a confused look and he said "I have to blind fold you so you don't know where we're going.", I glared at him "Fine" I said with a pout.

**5 minutes later**

"Austin where are we going!" I demanded. He still had the blindfold on me and was helping me walk to wherever we were going. He laughed and said, "You'll see." I pouted and he chuckled. After about a couple more minutes of walking he took the blindfold off and said, "Ta-Da!" I saw a picnic blanket and food spread out everywhere. I saw turkey sandwiches, strawberries and pickles. Oh my gosh, I love pickles! Not only did the picnic look great, but we were on a grass field with flowers and a big Redwood tree with a swing connected to a branch. I remember this place, it is where Austin and I first met. Austin said, "I remember this place is special to us, but I don't remember why. " I said, "It is special to us because it's the place where we first met." He said, "Oh, how old were we when we first met?" I replied, "We were two years-old when we first met and since we're 16 now, we have been friends for 14 years." He just nodded and sat down on the picnic blanket and I joined him. We just talked and laughed and he asked me questions about himself. Then he asked a question that caught me off guard, he said, "When did we first start to date?" I had no answer for this question and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't if I should make up a story because then he would be really confused when he gets his memory back, but the doctor said that I can't tell him we're not girlfriend and boyfriend so I just said,"Well, we met when we were two." I said, "That's not what I asked." Austin replied. I just sighed and said, "I think I should let you get that memory back on your own" he just nodded.

After our conversation he pulled out something else from the bag, chocolate cake. Yum. We ate the chocolate cake and talked about the things he remembered, like our friends and melody's diner. After we laid down side by side and cloud watched. We pointed out the different shapes in the clouds, "I see a bunny wearing a tutu" I said. "No Ally, thats obviously a t rex eating a pizza." I stared at him with a weird expression on my face, he just gave me a duh look, I shook my head and laughed.

After the date he drove me back to my house in his car and while we were listening to music I started to sing. "You are a really good singer." he said, "Thanks, you are actually really good too." I replied.

"Really." He said unbelievingly, and then he started to sing along, "Oh, I really am good." I laughed and said, "Someones cocky." we both just laughed. We both sang along to the radio, he didn't remember but this was our favorite song to sing together. He said, "I remember this song it was our favorite." I nod and we continued to belt out the notes.

_Hey baby won't you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

I sang that verse by myself and Austin sang the next one.

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks_

We sang the chorus together then we just keep switching verses.

_Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching_

Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back **(1)**

We had just parked in front of my house, when we started to crack up. A couple minutes later Austin said, "Yep, I remember that song." "Oh really, I didn't get that from the fact that you were singing the song perfectly." I said my voice thick with sarcasm, he just chuckled. He turned the radio off and said, "I'll walk you in." I nodded and he opened the car door for me. He said, "I had fun today.", I replied "Me to." We just walked up to my front door in a comfortable silence. Then he turned and looked at me and said, "I remember that you and I were really close friends, but I don't remember anything much about our dates I just remember that you were more then a friend and that we would go on dates." He must think that the memories of us hanging out were dates. I just shrugged. He said, "I remember I really liked you." He started to lean down and without thinking I started to lean forward to, our lips were centimeters apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. My mind finally clicked at what was going on and I quickly pulled away, "Umm...I got to go bye." I ran inside the door not looking at Austin. I jumped into bed as fast as I could, but my mind was swarming with thought over what just happened. I was just caught up in the moment thats all, not a big deal, I will wake up tomorrow morning and it will be like nothing happened, I thought to myself. I fell asleep a couple minutes later. I was right, that was an interesting day.

**(Hi people, so that was my chapter! There is a little bit of auslly in here but not much. Oh and (1) is the song Everybody Talks by the neon trees I do not own it. Oh yah apparently I have to say I don't own austin and ally so yah, I don't own austin and ally.)**


	4. The dress

**(A/N Hi guys so this is my fourth chapter and there isn't any Auslly in this chapter but there is going to be some in the next chapter and I know i'm not the best writer and i'm really sorry about the grammar mistake I do edit my story and I edited this one twice but i'm really bad at noticing that kinda stuff so please try to ignore it)**

Ally Pov:

I woke up and immediately remembered what happened last night, I groaned I don't want to think about it. I just want to avoid Austin today because I don't want questions about last night. I decided I just want to have girls day with Trish today. I decided to call Trish and ask if she was free today.

"Hello" Trish said sleepily

"Hey Trish"

"Oh, hi ally what's up"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall today, you know have a girls day?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 45 minutes"

"It only takes 10 minutes to get to my house from yours?"

"Well I have to get ready, I just woke up now I have to go get ready bye"

"Bye"

I chuckled and looked at the clock, it's 11:30 and Trish had just woke up, that's my Trish.

**45 minutes later**

I hear the phone ring, that must be Trish telling me she's outside. I answer the phone.

"Hey" It wasn't Trish, it was Austin

"Oh, hi austin...what's up?" I said kind of awkwardly

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out again today"

"Umm...sorry, i'm having a girls days with Trish"

"Oh that's okay, maybe another time"

"Sure...well bi"

"Bi" I said and hung up the phone.

The doorbell rang, finally Trish is here. I gave Trish a hug and we both walked out to the car. We started talking about the shops we wanted to go to and where we wanted to go for lunch. We decided our first stop would be at Century 21.

Trish and I shopped for a while before we stopped for lunch at Florida's Pizza Kitchen. We sat down at the table and we started to talk.

"So how the umm...date with austin?" Trish asked.

"It was good to hang out with him, but it was weird to act like his girlfriend." I said.

"Why does he think he's your girlfriend?" Trish asked.

"He thinks that all the memories of us hanging out are us dating, not just us hanging out as best friends." I said.

"Oh" Trish said.

"Can we talk about something else" I asked. "

Sure" Trish said.

We ate lunch trying to talk about anything besides Austin.

After we ate we went back too shopping. We went into the store Gracie's and Trish started to talk

"Look at that dress, ally" Trish said pointing out to a stunning party dress.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"You should get it" Trish said.

"What, no!" I said.

"Why not?" Trish whined.

"Because first of all it's to expensive and second of all even if I could I had enough money, which I don't, I have no place to where it too" I said.

"How about at my party this weekend." Trish said.

"Since when are you having a party?" I asked.

"Since now" Trish said, I just sighed.

"Come on just try it on, please!" Trish said.

"Fine" I said.

I was in the dressing room looking at the dress on me, the dress was blood red, strapless, had a heart shape neckline, it had silver beads on the neckline and it went down to mid thigh. Not to brag, but it did look really pretty on me.

"Are you ever going to come out!" Trish yelled. I just sighed and walked out.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" Trish said.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"But I still can't afford it" I said.

"I'll lend you some money, you have to get it!" Trish said.

"No, I can't let you do that" I said.

"Oh come on its fine, think of it as an early birthday present" Trish said.

"Oh thank you Trish, you're the best, best friend ever" I said.

"I know" Trish said. I just laughed and gave her hug.

After I got the dress went home, now i'm sitting on my bed she thinking about my life right now. How did my life get so complicated, a couple of weeks ago everything was so simple I was dating Dallas and happy, now I have to pretend to date Austin until I get his memory back while trying to also hang out with Dallas without Austin seeing. Ugh! I just wish everything was normal again.

**(Ok, this chapter is really bad I know I know but I needed away for ally to get the dress and even though the party didn't seem important, it really is. I'm sorry this chapter was so bad and more ausilly will be in it next chapter I promise. Oh and also I know this chapter I super short I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and also I might not update tomorrow because it new years eve and I have some plans and homework I have to do.)**


	5. Things just got complicated

**(I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated I have been so busy and writing has not been one of my priorities right know. I am going to try to update this story as fast as I can but my break is almost over and once school starts i'm going to get a lot busier then I already am but I will try to update once a day.)**

I heard my phone ring and I knew it was Austin, how do I know this? Well, I know because he has texted me and called me like a million times, I haven't picked up because I knew he would ask me on another date and he would want to talk about why I wouldn't kiss him. Finally I gave in and answered the because I knew he wouldn't stop until I answer.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey" Austin said.

"What's up?" I asked awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

"I wanted to see if you could go on a date today"

"Umm...sure...I guess"

"Awesome, pick you up 10!

"Where are we going"

"The beach" He said and ended the call.

I smiled remembering the last time I went to the beach with Austin, I use to hate the beach but Austin made me love. We had so much fun when everything was so simple, I hope Austin get his memory back soon.

**10 minutes later**

The doorbell ring, I go downstairs, open the door and I see Austin standing in the doorway. He is wearing a light blue V-neck, ripped jeans and a leather jacket. He saw me looked at him and smirked.

"What are you looking at?" Austin asked.

"You picked up on your old style" I said smiling at how much this outfit looked like something Austin would wear.

"I look hot right?" He said smirking.

"I see you also got your cockiness back" I laughed and he just chucked as we walked out into the car.

Austin opened the door of the car for me and I sat down while he walked and sat down on the drivers seat. He smiled at me and I smiled back and we just kinda sat like that in awkward silence. Finally I broke the silence "So...are we gonna go to the beach?" I asked. "Oh yah lets go" He said and started driving. The drive was in awkward silence, Austin was focusing on the road while stealing glances at me and I was looking out the window admiring the scenery trying to pretend I didn't notice that Austins subtle stares.

We finally got to the beach, Austins opens the door for me and I step out of the car. "Are you ready?" Austin asked. That when it hit me

"I don't have a swimsuit" I said.

"Don't doubt me Alls" He said and I looked at him confused.

"Well I kind of need a bathing suit to swim" I said in duh tone. He looks at me and shakes his head,

"What?" I asked in a whining tone. Austin sighed and pulled out a beach bag and handed me my favorite yellow bikini.

"How did you.-" I started to ask.

He cut me off and said "Trish gave me the swimsuit and told me it was your favorite one"

"Oh..." I said.

We started to walk towards the beach, he set down a picnic blanket and put a picnic basket down. He sat down and patted the seat next him. I sat down next to him, he gave me a smile and I returned it with a small smile.

"So, what's for lunch?" I asked.

"Well" He opened the picnic basket and began pulling food out, "We have pasta, bread, cheese and for dessert, pudding" he said

"It looks delicious" I said with a small smile and he started to set the plates he brought.

"Yah, one thing I realized when I tried to pack this picnic is I can't cook for my life" he said laughing.

"Yah, you really can't cook cook I remember last year you tried to cook a cake for me on my birthday and to put it nicely it tasted like crap" I said laughing

"Yah I had to call Dez over, you know that boy can cook?"

"Yah that's one of his many unknown qualities, he is a weird boy" I said and we both started cracking up with uncontrollable laughter, we were rolling on the floor laughing

"You know it wasn't even that funny" I said and that made us laugh even more.

We finally stopped laughing and I had to wipe away a tear, after we finally started to eat. We put food on our plate and the food tasted delicious

"Mmm...Oh my god this is amazing" I said.

"I know, I should of pretended it was mine so you would be impressed" he said and I chuckled.

"Are you going to Trishs party this weekend?" I asked.

"Ya I am, are you?"

"Umm..Yah" I said in duh tone.

"I should have expected that you guys are best friends"

"Yah, you really should of" I said and he chuckled.

After that we started to talk about everything and anything. We talked for hours and it was starting to get dark out but we didn't care. It was started to get really cold out, I was shivering and I didn't bring a jacket because I didn't know we would be out so late.

Austin saw me shiver, "Are you cold" he asked

"A little bit" I said and he started to take of his jackets.

"Here..." He said giving me the jacket.

"Oh...no its okay"

"Come on just take the jacket i'm fine"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Somehow Austin and I ended up laying down next to each other and my head was on his shoulder. Austin was pointing out the constellations, even though Austin wasn't that book smart that was one thing he was really good at, I wasn't and he never let me forget it. He loved it when he was better at me at stuff, I started to drift off into my thought when I got reeled back into reality.

"Ally I need to talk to you" he said in a serious tone

"Ok" I said

"Why didn't you let me kiss you the other night" I sighed I knew this conversation would come up eventually.

"It's just weird between us"

"Why? Did we fight a lot or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that"

"Then why?"

I didn't know what to say so I kind of twisted the truth "We were sort of a new couple and we had never kissed before"

"Oh"

We went back to looking at the stars but it their was this awkward tension in between both of us.

"Ally" Austin said.

I suddenly realized how close our faces were, our lips were so close, he started to lean and I surprising myself started to lean in to. We were so close, one more and our lips would touch. Moments later are lips touched, his lip were soft and warm against my lips. I felt something in my body that I had never felt before, it was a spark. I had never felt that with Dallas, oh my god Dallas. My brain told me to pull away but my heart told me stay, I couldn't seem pull away even though I knew I should. Eventually after what seemed like hours but were only minutes I got the strength to pull away. We were still so close and staring at each other eyes wide. It took minutes for me to realize what happened and when it sunk it I realized I kissed Austin or more like he kissed me but we kissed, Dallas oh Dallas. I can't do this, I got up and ran away. I ran past the car and just kept running, I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away.

**Austin Pov:**

"Ally" I said in almost a whisper

We are sitting close to each other. She looked so beautiful, the moonlight hitting her in just the right way and making her eyes sparkle. I really wanted to kiss her, I wanted to be close to her and I really liked her. I started to lean in and maybe I was dreaming but she started to lean in to. Finally her lips touched mine, they were so soft and her lips tasted like candy. Suddenly memories started floating back in my head. Oh my god i'm kissing ally the love of my life, wait ally's my best friend too. Oh my frikken god, why the hell would she pretend I was her boyfriend. All my memories started to soar into my head as her lips touched mine. I remembered everything my amnesia was completely gone and I knew I should stop and tell her that I remembered everything but I couldn't do it. She finally pushed me away, we stared at each other for a while both looking at each other with big eyes. Ally got up crying and ran away, I was to shocked to go after her. Did I just kiss the love of my life, Ally Dawson. Uh-Oh thing just got complicated.

**(Their you go my 5th chapter! Their was ausly in their. YAY! Okay so I know what I want to do next and the story is about to start getting interesting. After this chapter you will see more of Dallas and Dez to. I might add Cassidy to be like Dez's girlfriend because I want Dez to end up with a girlfriend and I think Trish and Dez is to weird because of the height difference so can you lovely people reading this story tell me if you like Dez and Trish or Dez and Cassidy so I know which one to put in the story? Thank you!)**


	6. Comparing

**(A/N I am writing my story as fast as I can I literally finished chapter 5 published it and the started on this chapter but it takes a certain amount of time to write an at least okay chapter and I have other things going on in my life so i'm writing and updating as fast as I can)**

Ally Pov:

I was sitting on the sidewalk after I left the beach and I was crying, sobbing actually. I can't believe I cheated on Dallas, I know it's not technically cheating on him and i'm going along with what the doctor said but it still feel like it. I kissed somebody else and the worst thing about that is that I actually really liked it, better then I ever liked kissing Dallas. Stop it ally, stop! You love Dallas, you know you do stop thinking about Austin, it was just pretending, really good pretending...I can't believe this is happening!

"Are...Umm are you okay?" I heard a voice ask.

I suddenly tensed up I realized I was a young teenage girl alone at night, I didn't think about what could happen to me.

"I-I have the police on speed dial a-and pepper spray in my purse" I said shaking and stuttering.

"It's okay" The person laughed, stepping closer to me "I promise I wont hurt you"

"I am not kidding, I will call the police" then the person stepped out of the shadows, I could see its a girl and I recognized her but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hi Ally, are you okay?" I realized I was still crying softy.

"C-Cassidy is that you?" Cassidy was in almost all my classes and we aren't exactly amazing friends but we are friends.

"Ya it is, but umm...why are your outside at night by yourself?" She said in a sweet tone.

She showing true concern in her voice and I started to burst in to tears again. Cassidy was a really sweet girl. She sat down next to me and gave me hug.

"Everything going to be alright Ally, I promise it is going to be okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Cassidy said.

I nodded and started to explain everything. I told her about Austin losing his memory which she already knew but I also told him about how I had to pretend to be his girlfriend, the dates he took me on, the almost kiss and finally the kiss that had just happened hours before. Cassidy nodded and listens intently.

"What should I do?" I asked her crying.

"Ally, you never meant to hurt anyone you have to realize this isn't all your fault, the first thing you have to do is sort out your feeling if you really don't want to hurt anyone. Don't be to hard on yourself."

"Thanks Cassidy, for everything"

"Do you want to me to give a ride home?" she said with a smile

I nodded with a small smile "That would be great"

After Cassidy dropped me off I ran into my room, got into my comfy pajamas and laid down in my bed. I pulled out my journal and lyrics started to flow out of me and they created a beautiful song.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you that I will learn from mistakes.  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_Dear Diary,_

_I love the song that I wrote, but I hated the situation. The song had so much emotion and it described what I was going through perfectly, like feeling like I lost a friendship with Austin or a relationship with Dallas. I want everything to go back to the way things were but I didn't because the spark I had with Austin. Cassidy told me to sort out my feelings but i'm not even sure what i'm feeling so how can I sort my feelings if I don't understand them. Well bye I have to "sort my feeling"_

_Love, Ally_

I closed my songbook and put down next to my bedside table and sighed. I just sat on my bed thinking for a little while not sorting my feelings, but trying to figure out your feelings. My phone starts to ring and I ignore it, When it rings the third time I look at the caller ID, it was Dallas. I ignored it a couple more times but by the sixth call I finally answered.

"Hello" I said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"Hi, are you okay you seem upset?" he asked

"I'm fine, just...tired"

"Oh well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date but if you're to tired..."

I thought for a second, maybe the way to sort out my feelings is to go on a date with Dallas and see how I feel towards him now.

"No, it's okay I can go."

"Awesome, i'll pick you up in 15"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

He hung up the phone and I got in the shower. After the shower I blowed dried my hair and straitened it, I put on purple jeans, a blue top that flows outwards at the bottom, knee high combat boots and a necklace with a four leaf clover charm.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I answered the door, Dallas was waiting on my front porch.

"Hey" Dallas said.

"Hi" I said

"Ready to go?"

"Yah, where are we going?"

"Well, first we are going out to lunch at the downtown pizza place you like, then we are going to the movie you wanted to see Letters To Juliet and then we are going a frozen yogurt place."

I thought about how different it would be if I was going out with Austin, we would have been singing something with me in the car and we would of doing something more outdoorsy. I sighed, but this was fun to. I mean he was willing to watch a chick flick and he remembered the movie I wanted to watch, how sweet is that!

We went out to lunch but unlike Austin, Dallas wasn't very talkative he just sat down across from her and we both ate are food quietly. Maybe that was why I felt more comfortable with Austin then with Dallas, with Dallas we are both quiet and I usually have to start the conversations which I hate, but with Austin he does a lot of the talking so I don't have start the conversations. God, I need to stop thinking about Austin!

After a few minutes we finished the pizza and we walked to the movie. At the movie theater Dallas ordered some popcorn for both of us, and he got some sprite and some cherry coke for me. Dallas remembered that I love cherry coke, see that is so sweet. After we got our concessions we went and sat in the movie, we both just sat quietly waiting for the movie to start.

When the movie finally started, Dallas and I didn't hold hands or put his arm around me, he never does but I couldn't help think about how Austin would be putting his arm around me, honestly Austin would be basically hugging me during this movie.

The movie ends but I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy comparing Austin and Dallas. I need to stop thinking about this and just enjoy my date with Dallas right now. After the movie we got frozen yogurt at yummy fro-yo **(Ok, I don't think that's an actual place but if it is then sorry)** We both got our yogurt and sat at our table, Dallas and I haven't talked at all this whole date so I finally broke the silence.

"So, what did you think of the movie" I asked

"It was good" He said.

"Cool" Dallas just nodded.

We both sat their kind of awkwardly, is this what we do on all of are dates before? Wow, it seemed like we had so much fun. I guess its just different now that I have been on a date with Austin. After the frozen yogurt we got in his car and turned on the radio, with Austin I would be singing along but with Dallas just didn't feel comfortable. The drive only took about 10 minutes to get to my house a she stopped the car.

"I will walk you in" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

He walked up to the front door with me and he we kind of just stood their, I was looking up at him and he was looking down with me.

"I had fun today" he said.

"Me to" I said, lying.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft and warm but I didn't feel the spark or the electricity I felt with Austin.

"Well I should go, goodnight"

"Night"

I walked in the front door and ran up to my room, Dallas was so sweet, but Austin seems to get me. I didn't feel the spark with Dallas, but Dallas always thought about me first. Maybe this one date wasn't the best but maybe it was just this one date and we could just keep trying. Ugh, I love Dallas, I love Dallas, not Austin. Why is that so hard to believe?

**Austin Pov:**

**(This is Austins day it is the same day and it is what he did)**

I woke up this morning almost forgetting about what happened last night. Oh god what am I suppose to do! Things are going to be so awkward with ally. I need to talk to someone about this. But nobody knows I have my memory back. Do I want to tell people? No, I can't what if they tell Ally, wait should I tell Ally? This is all so confusing. I really do need to talk to someone. I can't talk to Dallas he is Ally's boyfriend, I can't talk to Trish she is ally's best friend, I'll call Dez and ask him if he can come over. I dialed Dez's phone number and the phone rang.

"Aloha" I heard Dez say from the other line, I laughed at his weirdness.

"Hey Dez" I said.

"Oh hey Austin, How's your head"

"Good, well not good, well it's not my head. Ugh! Can you just come over!"

"Yah, sure i'll be their in 1 minute"

"I takes 15 minutes to get to my house from your how will you get here so fast"

"Oh, I was already outside your house" He said it like it was totally normal.

"Why exactly were you in front of my house?"

"I was looking for my kangaroo!"

"Just come inside" At that I hang up my phone, laughing at my strange friend. The doorbell rang 5 seconds later so I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi!" Dez said excitedly.

"Hey Dez"

I brought Dez up to my room.

"I need to talk"

"Okay"

I told Dez everything, About the kiss with Ally, My memories coming back and her running off crying. The whole story.

"Wait, dud you got your memory back! Welcome back!" Dez said basically screaming and giving me a hug.

"Yah but that wasn't really the point of the story"

"Oh yah ally right, well she doesn't know that you got your memory back right"

"Yah..."

"Well if you really like her then keep going on date with her you don't have to tell her you got your memory back, I mean it's not lying if she doesn't ask, if you keep going on dates with her maybe she will end up starting to like you"

"What if she finds out"

"You have to just not let her find out"

"Well when have you ever approved lying"

He shrugged, "I never have had to tell anyone to lie before"

"Well okay, you should probably go"

He nodded and walked out of the room and I heard the front door shut. I lied on my bed just thing about everything, you know what Dez was right, I could just pretend it's not necessarily lying. You know it's not like Ally will find out and once she starts to like me I could tell her, or not. You know what i'm not going to think about that know, I'm not going to tell her, not until she start to like me and I will do everything to make sure she does end up liking me.

**(I know it's not my best chapter, but the next chapter will be Trish's party and that will be interesting I promise, oh and this may seemed rush but the amnesia will not be the whole story just letting you guys know.)**


	7. Party time

**(A/N First of all I am so, so sorry I haven't update in so long I have been sooooo busy and I swamped with homework and projects, so basically school is kicking my butt. Also this happens to be a really long chapter so it took time to write. Hopefully the amount I wrote will make up for me not updating! So this is the party chapter, I have been really excited to write this chapter i'm not really sure why, I think it's because I like writing drama scenes. I also think you guys will like this chapter because there is more auslly)**

I woke up this morning to knocking at my door, I really didn't want to get up so I just ignored the knocking hoping it will go away. When the person still didn't stop knocking after five minutes I finally got up and I walked downstairs to open the door. It was Cassidy at the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" She said.

"What's up?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to come by to make sure you were okay after everything"

"I'm okay, Thanks. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure"

I opened the door wider and showed her into upstairs to my room. When we got to my room I plopped down on my bed and she sat down on my beanbag. I realized Trish's party was today and also realized that I had to get ready to the party, but I shouldn't do that if Cassidy wasn't going and she was here, so I decided to ask if she was going.

"Are you going to Trish's party tonight?" I asked.

"No, I didn't know she was having one, well I also don't know who Trish is so..."

"Oh, she is my best friend, I can call her and ask if you want to come"

"Ok, if you are sure"

"It's fine, just give me a second to call her"

I started to pull out my phone and dial Trish's number.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" She said

"I was wondering if I can bring a friend to your party?"

"Boy friend or girl friend?" I laughed at Trish.

"Girl friend"

"Oh, well I guess, sure"

"Awesome, and I don't know what to wear" I kind of whined the last part.

"I'll come over to help" Trish sighed.

"Ok, you can meet my friend"

"Cool, I'll be over in 10 minutes" Then she hung up the phone.

I put my phone back in my desk drawer and smiled at Cassidy,

"Trish said you can come!" I said excitedly.

"Awesome" She said.

"Do you have anything to wear to the party?"

"Umm...no, not really, i'm not good at that stuff"

"You can borrow some of my clothes and Trish can help us with our clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, it's no problem at all"

"Thanks"

After that the doorbell rang, so I told Cassidy to stay there while I went downstairs. I opened the door and Trish was waiting their.

"Hey" She said already knowing the way to my room.

"Hi Trish" I said and laughed at how shewas leading meto my room, once I got to my room I introduced Trish and Cassidy.

"Trish this is Cassidy and Cassidy this is Trish" I said.

"Hi" Cassidy said.

"Hey" Trish said.

"Ok, so Trish can you help Cassidy and I with our clothes?" I said

"Of course! I'm assuming that Cassidy is borrowing your clothes" She said, already throwing clothes out of my closet.

I just nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. Their was a huge pile of clothes on my bed, I laughed because that's what always happens when Trish chooses my clothes for parties or dates or whatever. Trish After about 30 minutes of looking through my clothes and Cassidy and I were just sitting their talking, she took out six different outfits.

"I have three outfit for you, Ally and three for Cassidy, but you guys have to try them on who want to go first?" Trish asked and neither of us said anything.

"Fine I'll pick, Ally your going first!" Trish stated.

"Why me?" I said pouting like a two year old.

"Because I said so!" Trish said, I sighed and walked into my bathroom as Trish threw the outfits at me.

The first out fit she gave me was a purple lace crop top, dark washed ripped jeans and black knee high combat boots. After I put on the outfit walked out of the bathroom.

"Spin" Trish said and I spun.

They both looked at each other, "No" they said in unison. I groaned and turned around back into the bathroom.

The second outfit was a red skater skirt, black shear tights, a grey crop sweat with a fox on it and black sparkly ankle boots. I walked out of the bathroom and spun before Trish could tell me to.

"Better, but still not quite their" Trish said.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because it just not you" Trish said, I sighed and walked in the bathroom again.

The last outfit was a strapless, purple dress with a sparkly heart shaped neckline, the dress poufed out to about mid thigh. With the dress I wore black heels with sparkly straps swirling up to my ankle. I looked into the mirror and actually really like this outfit, I hope the girls like it to. After I looked into the mirror I walked out of the bathroom. Right when I walked out Cassidy immediately squealed and I smiled.

"That is so perfect!" Trish yelled excitedly.

"Really, you think so?"

"Oh my god, are you kidding you look beautiful!" Cassidy said or my like screamed.

I smiled at both of them.

"Thanks guys" I gave Trish a hug and the said "Cassidy, now your turn." She sighed as Trish threw the outfits at her and she walked into the bathroom.

The first outfit she put on was a strapless sparkly blood red dress that goes down to mid thigh, a black leather jacket and black ankle boots. It was a cute outfit but I don't know it just doesn't seemed to look something you would wear to a party.

"Twirl" Trish said

"I like it, it just doesn't seem like something you would wear to a party" I said as she groaned loudly and I laughed

She came out a few minute later and this time she was wearing ripped jeans with a green sparkly tank top, a red blazer and black combat boots. Did Trish have a brain malfunction this outfit was terrible?

"You look like a christmas tree" I stated and Trish was rolling on the ground laughing, Cassidy pouted.

"I wasn't the one who picked out the outfit. Cassidy said.

"I grabbed the wrong top" Trish said wiping a tear from her eye, then she went back into my closet and grabbed my black muscle tank with a guitar on it. "Change" Trish said and Cassidy groaned again. She came out the outfit looked really cute but it as fancy enough for the party.

"No" Trish said.

"Why?!" Cassidy wined.

"Because it's to causal, you can borrow it if you want though it looks cute on you." I said as she walked back into the dressing room. Next she came out in a thin strapped red dress that poufed out ever so slightly at the waist, a heart shaped neckline and the whole dress went down to mid thigh. With the dress, she wore black ankle boots with a heel.

"That dress is perfect" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Trish almost jumped out how loud I was.

"Well, calm down ally, but yes that dress does look perfect for Cassidy and all thanks to me!" Trish said.

"Well thank you Trish, oh master of fashion" Cassidy said rolling her eyes as Trish and I laughed.

"Ok, now for hair" Cassidy and I groaned loudly as Trish chuckled.

A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&

About an hour later Trish had finished both of are hair. Trish Had curled Cassidy's hair and put in to a half up and half down look with a butterfly barrette. Trish had just straightened my hair and laid my hair around my shoulders.

"Beautiful" Trish said admiring her work.

"What about you?" I asked realizing she wasn't wearing party clothes.

"It's a surprise, I should go get ready, I'll meet you at the party bye"

"Bye" Cassidy and I said as Trish walked out the door

Cassidy and I showed up at the party about an1 hour after it started. I'm afraid this part was going to be really awkward for 2 reasons 1. Austin and I haven't seen each other sense the kissing diabolical 2. Dallas and Austin will be their together. This is going to a strange night. I knocked on the door to the house and Dez opened.

"Hi" I said.

"Yo" Dez said and looked over mu shoulder, his eyes widened. "Who's umm your umm your friend?" he said. I laughed at how he stuttered when he talked and that he was still staring at Cassidy, but what I didn't expect is that Cassidy was staring back. Really? Dez was a sweetheart, but Cassidy is beautiful and Dez isn't exactly the stereotypical "hot" type.

"Hi" Cassidy said still staring at him "I'm ummm I'm uhh"

"Cassidy" I said.

"Oh yah, Cassidy and you are?"

"I'm umm...Dez" He said. They just stood their for five minutes staring at each other then finally I stopped it.

"Well, I hate to ruin all this" I said gesturing to them "but can we come in?"

"Oh, yah sorry I umm forgot, come on in" He said, I walked in with Cassidy and Trish behind me talking and flirting. That was when the crazy night began.

**Austin's Pov:**

I had been at the party for about 30 minutes and I was talking to Elliot, when the door opened. Ally came walking in the door, she looked stunning, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress that made her look even more beautiful. She was wearing black boots and her hair was straight and fell around her shoulders perfectly. She looked so beautiful. After Ally walked in Dez with some girl, The girl had curly red hair and was wearing a red dress. She was really pretty and she was flirting with Dez! Way to go man!

I walked over to Ally, Dez and the girl pretty girl with red hair.

"Who's this?" I said, indicating my hand toward the girl.

"This is Cassidy" Ally said and Cassidy waived but she never really looked at me, she was to busy stating at Dez.

"Maybe we should leave them alone..." Ally said, looking back and forth between Cassidy and Dez.

"Yah, maybe..." I said, but it didn't seem like Dez or Cassidy noticed, or they noticed and just ignored us. Ally and I walked away and we went to the snack table that had different sodas, I grabbed a Diet Coke and Ally grabbed an Orange Fanta.

Ally Pov:

I went to the refreshments table with Austin and a few minutes later Trish came walking down the staircase, She was wearing a bright orange dress that was extremely poufy and extremely her.

"Party games!" Trish screamed excitedly and I smiled, even though I was worried because I knew this night would be well...interesting

"What are we playing?" I asked

"Spin the bottle" Trish said and I groaned "don't worry this will be fun" She said, chuckling.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I loved Trish's parties because it wasn't all wild and crazy like a lot of parties were. She invited about 10 people she was friends with, we played party games, listened to music and ate food. Some of us had a little to drink, not me but Trish, Dez, Cassidy and Austin a little bit. Currently we were all sitting on the ground in a circle playing spin the bottle and it was Dez's turn. He stared at the bottle and evaluated it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Evaluating the bottle before I spin" He said in a duh tone.

"JUST SPIN THE DAMN BOTTLE!" Trish screamed at him.

"Fine, geesh!" Dez said, he took his fingers and he took the bottle at gave it a spin. It span around a few time before it landed on Cassidy and a goofy grin began to appear on his face, as well as Cassidy's.

"I'm fine with that" Cassidy said. Dez leaned over and kissed Cassidy. They stayed like that for a while and you could tell they were both getting in to and all of the boys were whooping and Trish and I were awwing.

"Ok guys, time to break up" Austin said, smiling at his friend. When they pulled away they had a huge smiles on their faces, Cassidy was going back to her seat when Dez pulled her in his lap. I honestly did know the sweet red head boy had it in him. Cassidy didn't protest she just smiled and leaned into Dez's chest. They were so cute!

"Ally's turn" Trish said smiling and I groaned. I toke the bottle and spun it with two of my finger. In my mind I wanted it to land on Dallas, but in my heart I wanted to land on Austin. The bottle did five spins and it landed on Austin. He smiled and leaned in, I leaned in hesitantly and his lips were caught against mine. The same sparks flew in the same way the first time we kissed, we stayed that why for a while and I forgot that everybody was watching. We pulled away and I looked up, I saw Dallas's face with anger in his eyes and he got up and walked away.

"Dallas" I said and ran after him. "Dallas" I tried again then I pulled him around so he would look at me, "Dallas, why are you so mad"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you just kissed another guy!" He screamed at me.

"It to get his memory back, I thought you were fine with that" I screamed.

"I am fine with doing it to get his memory back, but your obviously not" He yelled.

"What do you mean" I said, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Look ally, I see the way you look at him I know you like I have been denying it, but I can't anymore we're over" He said softly

"Dallas" I said, with tears in my eyes even though it no use, he knows it and so do I.

"Ally, are you?" I knew that voice, it was austin.

"Ya, ya i'm fine" I knew I couldn't tell him about Dallas because then I would have to tell him i'm not actually his girlfriend.

"Come on, lets go home" He said and I just nodded. When we got into his car I sobbed into his shirt and he comforted me even though he had no idea while I was crying.

"It's okay you and Dallas have only been dating for a year" Austin said. **(Hey sorry if I said they were dating for longer or shorter I don't really remember so let's just go with this) **

"Wait, What, how did you know about that, you thought I was your girlfriend right, wait didn't you lose your memory!" I said my voice get louder with every word, his eyes widened like he realized what he said.

"I mean, why are you crying?" He said with hopefulness in his eyes that I would fall for him.

"Austin" I said, almost shaking with anger.

"Fine, igotmymemorybackthefirsttimewekissedandihavebeenlyingeversincesoicoulddateyou" He said so fast that I could barely understand him but I got it.

"What, you let me kiss you knowing I had a boyfriend, you let me go out with you knowing how it hurt one of your best friends!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you weren't complaining when you were kissing me" Austin said and I looked at him in shock.

"You are suck a jerk, you are suppose to be my best friend, a good person not a jerk or a complete lying ass" I yelled.

"Ally, I have loved you for a long time and you have had no idea, you are clueless" He said.

"What" I said softly.

"Maybe you have been paying more attention to your friends instead of your boyfriends" He said and that got me furious.

"You know what I have, you shouldn't have lied to me and I had a boyfriend or maybe you should of made a damn move! Don't you go tell me, I don't pay attention to my friends because I do!" I yelled, I stormed out of the car and started to walk away.

"Ally, i'm sorry, where are you going" He said.

"Anywhere your not!" I screamed, then I ran all the way back to the house and that was the last thing I remember that night before jumping into bed and falling asleep. 

**(That's it for this chapter guys hope you like it sorry it's so long. Sorry again that I haven't updated in so long I promise the next one won't take as long but it will still take some time. Well hoped you enjoyed the chapter and as you can see I decided on Cassidy and Dez. Bye)**


	8. I'm done

**(Hi people, so this is chapter 8 I'm not exactly sure how long the story will be because there is a story after the memory loss drama. Okay, so enjoy and please comment, if you don't like it then give me suggestion and If you do like it still comment your suggestions, I want to know what you want to see in the story)**

Ally's Pov:

I woke up this morning with a huge headache, I almost forgot about what happened after the party yesterday and then it all hit me like a huge bus. Austin, oh my god I can't believe Austin lied to me. I looked at phone 15 calls, 9 from Austin, 1 from Dez, 2 from Cassidy and 3 from Trish, I didn't even want to look at my texts, but of course I did anyway. I had 56 text I didn't look at all of them, most of them were the same asking where are you? Or what happened? Or from Austin he said i'm sorry a bunch. I just ignored all of them.

A few minutes later, I decided I needed to get up and face the world. I needed to apologize to Dallas. I dragged myself out of bed and got in the shower, I blowed dried my hair, but I didn't curl it or anything I just wasn't in the mood to, I put on dark blue jeans, a floral tank top, for shoes I wore brown ankle boots and I put on my 4 leaf clover necklace for good luck. I didn't know where to find Dallas and I knew he wouldn't answer my call, so I decided I would go to the mall and see if he's their, besides a girl could always use some retail therapy right?

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A 

I was in the mall and I didn't see Dallas anywhere. He usually goes to mall on sundays so I don't know why he wasn't their. I finally saw a mop of brown hair in movie store across the from where I was. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi" I said.

"Ally, please go away" He said obviously not wanting me their.

"Dallas" I said pleadingly and he tried to walk away.

"Dallas, please I just wanted to say i'm sorry" I said, my voice breaking.

"No, ally I don't need you to apologize I just need you to leave me alone" He yelled.

"Dallas, just listen I didn't know what to do, Austin has been my best friend for so long I didn't know what was going on" I yelled back.

"Yes you did, you knew exactly what was going on you just didn't admit. We have been dating for a year and you just decide to cheat on me?" He said with rage in his voice.

"I didn't cheat, you knew what was going on, I was doing it to get his memory back" I screamed and I was really angry i'm not even sure why "You knew and you didn't do anything, you let me get taken by him, we didn't even talk on our last date. It wasn't working and you knew it so you decided to blame it all on Austin" I yelled and then I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek and I felt tears running down my face, he had slapped me, Dallas had slapped me. I saw Trish, Cassidy and Dez running in and I knew they have been watching the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked and I shook my head. I saw Austin walk in and he was yelling at Dallas.

"What the hell dude?" Austin shouted.

"Of course, Austin to the rescue" He yelled and that was the last thing he said before he punched Austin in the gut. I looked at him and I saw Dez helping him up.

"This is all your fault" I yelled at him.

"Ally..." I heard him say and I knew he was sorry.

"You lied and you made me a cheater, he hit me because of you" I yelled and ran out of the store crying and someone ran after me, but I wasn't exactly sure who, but I didn't care. I cried into the person chest and they comforted me, I looked and saw it was Dez and I just kept crying. Dez was like a brother to me and he has seen me cry before.

"You know he didn't mean to do anything" Dez said.

"Why did he do it then?" I asked, I was angry but also curious,

"He loves you ally and he would do anything to be with you he didn't mean to hurt you" He said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked.

"You were dating Dallas, he knew he didn't have a chance" He said

"How did he know he didn't have a chance if he never told me" I said angry.

"He didn't want to make it hard for you" He said

"Well he did" I yelled at him, even though it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault I should go" I said and started walking away and then I felt someone turn me around.

"He really does care about you, give him a chance" Dez said, I just looked at him and then walked away and out of them mall. I got home and opened the door and had tears in my eyes. I saw my dad sitting on the couch and I was really confused my dad was never home.

"Hey sweet-" He cut off when he saw the red hand marks on my cheek.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nothing" I muttered walking up to my room.

"Obviously it not nothing you have a slap mark on your face!" He screamed at me.

"Why are you screaming at me? I didn't do anything" I yelled back.

"I don't know what happened, how would I you could've punched someone first" He said.

"You would know me better and know I would never do anything like that if you were every here" I screamed, I had a bad relationship with my dad ever since my mom died 2 years ago from cancer, my dad looked at me shock. I'm usually a good girl but I couldn't take everything anymore.

"Listen young lady, I know what happened to your friend but that doesn't gives you an excuse to act this way towards me, I am your father" He said and then I got even more angry.

"No, no it doesn't but do you know what does, you don't know who the friend you are referring to name is, you don't whether it's boy or girl because you pay any attention to anything but yourself, i'm your daughter and you don't my favorite food!" I yelled with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"Don't lie ally, I know you and I care your just an ungrateful little brat!" My dad said and I looked at him in shock then anger.

"Really i'm lying dad, then what the persons name that go hit by a car, whats my favorite food or what's my favorite color?" I asked knowing who wouldn't know.

"Ummm...Tish...peanut butter and green" He said and I scoffed.

"Austin and the person you were trying to say was Trish, pickles and purple" I said and stormed out of the door. I was done with this, i'm sick of the drama, i'm sick of the lying and i'm sick of the people in my life that I hate.

I went to the park that was near my house, that I haven't been to since my mom died. I sat on the swing that my mom use to push me in. I thought about how great my life was, I had best friends, no drama and I was loved and cared for by people. Now I had nobody, I was alone. I looked up in the sky I have never believed in god because of the day my mom died I had prayed so hard that she would live, but she died and she was the best person I knew. I knew I was talking to no one I knew he wasn't really because he wouldn't of took her from me if he was, but I didn't have anyone so I decided I would pray and I did. I prayed that I could go back in time and I could reverse everything but of course that didn't happen and I knew I was crazy and talking to no one.

A few minutes later I was still on the swing going back and forth but my eyes were clothes because of me crying. I felt someone sit next to me and opened my eyes, it was Austin and I scoffed, got up and walked away.

"Wait" He said.

"What" I yelled.

"i'm sorry I didn't mean for all this to happen"

"Then why did you do it"

"Because I love you and I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you, please don't cry over this" I laughed dryly at his words.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not always about you" I said and I walked out of park not even sure where I was going but I couldn't stop. I just needed to get away.

**(This is chapter 8! Yay okay so this chapter had a little on ally's past but it will have a little more, soon more stuff about music will come in and Austin and Ally will be a couple. Oh and do you guys know when Austin and Ally will be back on, I'm not sure. Well a lot of project are due this week so i'm going to be in a lot of stress but next week I will have plenty of time to write. Bye people!)**


	9. I miss you

**(This is a chapter 9, I'm happy about how the story is going and I going to put more music in the story, this chapter will have a song in it, hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh and I obviously don't own Austin and ally I don't get the point in saying that if i'm on fan fiction I obviously don't own it.)**

Ally Pov:

When I finished walking, I found myself in the hospital cafeteria where my mom died. I sat their just sitting and thinking, I cried and cried. I didn't cry when my mom died so maybe I came here ti cry for her. I wish my mom was here so badly, she wasn't just my mom she was my best friend. I took care of my mom most of my life but I didn't mind. I wish she was here now to tell me what to do and give me a hug. She was reason I got into music, before she died she made me promise that won day i'll make it and i'll dedicate a song to her heaven. I have done tried ever since. I took my songbook out my purse and started to write and the music flowed out of me.

_Sha la la la la  
Ha la la la la_

You use to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  


Tears started to pour down my face, tried to hold it in but I couldn't, I cant hold it in anymore.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

You use to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face  
Oh, I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you **(1)**

I put my book down and I felt an arm wrap over comforting me and I didn't care who it was I needed someone, I didn't care if it was a random stranger or a best friend but I needed to lean on someone. I looked up and it was Austins warm brown eyes, I didn't care if we were in a fight he was my best friend and I needed him. I leaned in closer and cried into his shoulder. He wraps hid arms around me and hugged me closer, I cried more and more.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked wiping away tears.

"You said it wasn't about me, so I figured who else it would be about" He said, shrugging.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being you, for being here, for being my best friend, for everything"

"Well you are very welcome" I chuckled at his cocky grin. We sat together in comfortable silence, my head nuzzled in his neck. He looked down at me his brown eyes sparkling and his hair flopping and falling into his eyes. He leaned down so that are faces were centimeters apart, one swift move and our lips would be touching. He closed the gap between us and I felt the same sparks that I felt every time we kissed. His lips were soft against mine and I smiled to myself against his lips. It felt like we were kissing for hours and finally pulled away. I looked up into his warm brown eyes, I saw the sparkles hr always had in his eyes and I knew I wouldn't push him away this time. I looked up at him and I knew he was afraid I would yell at him. Instead, I hugged him. I nuzzled my head in his chest and he hugged me back protectively.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes

"We should probably go" I said.

He looked down at me and shook his head while hugging me tighter "No" he said in a childish tone and I laughed.

"We have to go" I said, trying to slip out of his grasp but he is a lot stronger then me.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because maybe in hour you will start yelling at me saying you hate me so I want to enjoy you while I have you"

"Ok I get it I get it, but if I promise that in an hour I won't be yelling at you then can we go"

"No"

"Why?" I wined.

"Because I don't wanna" He wined in the same tone then a light seemed to go off in his head "I'll let you go, if I get a kiss" He stated, I groaned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I tried to get up but he just pulled me back.

"What know?" I whined, sighing

"A really kiss" I rolled my eyes and pecked on the lips but before I could pull away he pulled me back in, we kissed for a little while before I finally pulled away know.

"Can we go know?" I asked.

"Fiine" He said dragging out the I and I laughed.

We drove back in silence when I realized I couldn't go home, I couldn't face my dad.

"Can you drop me off at Trish's house" I asked.

"Okay, why?"

"I'm just not in the mood to be at my house"

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No, it okay" he just nodded knowing not to pry. He turned on the radio trying to make things more lively. My favorite song began to play and I just had to sing along.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

I started to hum the melody and then I started to sing along to the radio. Austin smiled as I sang and he turned the radio louder. __

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up **(2)**

The song ended and Austin turned the radio down, he looked at me with a smile and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are going to be someone someday, you know that?" I smiled at him.

"Nobodies said that to me since my mom"

"Well they should, it's true, you don't need people to tell you, Ally because it's true" He stated not questioning it.

"You are too" I said.

"Yes I am" he stated "We will both be the best in the business" He said with a cocky grin and I laughed. We sat the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

He dropped me off at Trish door a few minutes later. I got out of the car and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I texted Trish in the telling her I was sleeping over so she knew I was coming. I hopped out of the car and walked to the front door. I gave him a small wave and walked inside. I walked to Trish's room and of course she bombarded me with questions. We spent the rest of the night talking and finally went to sleep around one.

**(So that was the ninth chapter, they finally got together, YAY! So I don't own either of those songs.**

**(1)- I miss you by Miley Cyrus, I liked her before she went all crazy and I remember watching hannah Montana when I was little.**

**(2)- I wont give up by Jason Mraz, I love Jason Mraz he is one of my favorite artists. That's it. Enjoy! Oh and i'm sorry, i'm so busy that I think i'll have to be updating once a week. Sorry guys I just have a lot going on.)**


	10. Making it official

**(-: Hey everybody I don't have much to say to you guys besides thank you for reading my story and i'm really happy that you lovely people like my story and I don't own Austin And Ally, obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fanfic so yah. Enjoy! :-)**

Ally Pov:

I have been sleeping at Trishs house for a week, my dad has called me a couple of times but I never answered he stopped calling me a little bit ago he probably figured I was staying at my friends house which I was.

"Ok Ally I love you, but you got to go home" She said as I turned around to look at her.

"I can't go home not with my dad there"

"I know but you have to go home sometime"

"Yah I do, just not now" I said as I started to get up and change into clothes that I leave at her house for emergency sleepovers. I changed into red jeans, a grey tank top with a light blue jean jacket. I grabbed an apple from the bucket of them she keeps in her room for snack. I was about to take a bite when Trish swiftly snatched the apple out my hand.

"Hey" I exclaimed

"No apples until you go home" She said and I pouted.

"Trish I can't right now"

"I know, I know your dad and whatever but you got to go home and face it"

"No" I said in a childish tone.

"Oh ally, come on you love your dad, your dad loves you so just get over it!" I stared at her and at how harshly she said that "Look i'm sorry I didn't mean that it to come out so harshly but your my best friend and I want you to go home and makeup with your father" she sighed.

"You're right, I should go"

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I should do this on my own" I gave Trish a hug, grabbed my purse and left. I didn't have a car but her house was only a 20 minute walk from mind and I didn't mind taking my time and procrastinate a bit.

I walked along the sidewalk looking at the scenery, it was early morning around 6:30 so I was watching the sun rise, the vivid orange, yellows and purples covered the sky. I watched and it made everything seem brighter and more beautiful. As I walked I saw gardens with flowers and trees that were styled beautifully, but that wasn't my favorite garden, my favorite was one that the all the trees and flowers grew naturally. The flowers grew wildly but were a little tamed so that it didn't look to wild. I loved how natural it was.

A few minutes later I was still walking on the sidewalk but I was trying to walk as slow as I possibly could to make sure I didn't get to my house to soon. A car pulled up next to me and I started to get a little scared before I recolonized the car and realized it was Austins. He opened the door and climbed out, he ran up to me and walked in sync with me.

"Hey what's up?" He asked and I laughed at how casual he was being.

"Other then wondering why you were stalking me, not much"

"I wasn't stalking I happened to me driving down this street"

"At 6:30 in the morning?"

"Yes I wanted pancakes and the pancake joint happened to be on this street" he said while interlocking his fingers with mine.

"Well you do love pancakes" I laughed and he nodded.

"So where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to my dad about what happened" I had already explained to him what happened on the phone.

"Oh well i'll walk you home, unless you want a ride"

"No it's much prettier to walk" He nodded and we walked together in comfortable silence. We were almost at my house and I knew that I need to talk to my dad alone.

"Austin, I need to talk to my dad alone" He nodded.

"Okay" he said, but just kept walking.

"Austin"

"Yah?"

"I said alone"

"Oh...you meant without me" He said incredulously.

"Umm...yah alone kind of means without anyone" I laughed at him and his shocked look.

"Fine" He groaned and laughed again.

I walked toward my house and Austin started to walk back but I knew he would find someplace to hind in case I needed him. I slowly walked thru the door to my house and closed slowly and gently but still for my dad to be able to hear someone came in. My dad started to walk downstair asking who it was when he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me startled to see me and walked to me and then rapped me in a hug.

"You were at Trishs" He stated rather than asked and I nodded. He just sat their quietly.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay sweetheart I haven't been around much either it's not completely your fault" I nodded not arguing that statement because then I would be lying.

"Can we go to a movie or something" I said hopefully, I could tell he was about to say yes but his phone rang and he out up one finger gesturing for a minute. I sighed knowing his works call last for hours. I waited their for about 10 minutes before getting up and walking outside. I was right, Austin was waiting on a bench behind a bush, I walked over to him and sat down on the bench.

"How'd it go" He asked

"Fine" I said unconvincingly and sighed.

"Doesn't sound so good, want to tell me what happened?"

"Well" I sighed "It was going great until I asked him if he wanted to go to a movie or something and then his phone rang and of course he had to answer. You know my dad, his phone call take hours and then everything went back to normal him ignoring me with work so I decided instead of waiting their for hours I would go and do something fun with my friends"

"Or your boyfriend" He said teasingly.

"Oh we are making it official now aren't we and so soon" Austins face suddenly turned really serious.

"Ally I have known you since I was two years old and I have like you for a year, if I wait any longer I might die" I chuckled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were dating Dallas and I didn't know what was I would say" I nodded kind of understanding where he was coming from.

"When did you figure out you liked me?" I was actually really curious and this question had been bothering me for a while.

He scoffed "Does it really matter" He said playing with his hands, obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"Yes, yes it does" My tone a little more serious, but still light and happy. Austin sighed.

"Last year, remember that field trip we had to the art museum with the music exhibit?" He asked and I nodded. "Well I had started to like you long before that but I wouldn't admit it to myself, but as I watched you and how your eyes would light up every time you saw something new and interesting, Or when you laughed trying to explain to Trish about music and she didn't get it and you would laugh so hard at what you said, you would throw you head back like a little girl" He stopped for a second and smiled at the memory as I blushed a light red. "Or when you saw the Led Zeppelin bands guitar and your whole face light up and your face broke out into a smile that covered your whole face, but I really realized I liked you when I saw the way you looked at Dallas and a small smile was on your face and your eyes were bright. Before I would be happy to see you so happy but then jealousy rushed over me and I just wanted you to look at me like that and not him, that was when I realized I liked you" He finished and I smiled at him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled into his side. He rapped his arms over me and I just wanted to stay their in are own world forever.

**(-: Chapter 10 YAY I didn't take a week to update! So I know this isn't my longest chapter but it's not my shortest either but i'm sorry if it's to short. Ok so I love all you lovely people and I would love that if your reading this to review your ideas so I should know what you want I have a pretty good idea where the story is going but I still want opinions, if you don't have an account or just don't want to review thats okay I would just appreciate it if you did. Love you guys! Ta-Ta :-) **


	11. telling the friends

**:-) Hi everybody, this is my 11****th**** chapter and I just want to say to Auslly2getha4eva I can't believe you saw my review and read my story I was actually jumping up and down when I saw your review so y****ah****. I don't own Austin And Ally, blah blah blah. ****Enjoy people!**** :-)**

Ally's Pov:

"You ready?" Austin said, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Yah" I said, even though I was a little nervous. We were going over to Trishs house and Dez was coming over to, we were finally going to tell them about us. I know for a fact Trish has been confused about what has been going on lately. She doesn't know what is going on between Austin and I but she knows i'm hiding something.

We walked into Trish house and as we walked in, he let go of my hand and placed his arm around my shoulders. We knocked on the door, when nobody answered we just walked right in. We walked down into Trish basement to Trish and Dez arguing about who knows what, they didn't even notice us walk in and so we just sat across from them on a small couch. Austin grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him so I was practically sitting on his lap, personally I think he just did to see if Trish and Dez would notice. Trish did notice and she turned her head slightly and squealed.

"Ooh, what's going on here?" She asked raising her eyebrows suggestively and I just rolled my eye. Austin just held me tighter as a silent answer to her question.

"We have been going out for a couple of days" I said smiling up at Austin.

"Yay! Dez hand over the money" Dez grumbled something about he is going broke. I looked at Trish confused silently asking for her to explain.

"When we were younger about 14 Dez and I made a bet about how one day you two would get together and I won!" She exclaimed doing a happy dance and I glared at her.

"You guys have been betting on Austin and I's love life since wee we 14!" I shouted, she nodded and I groaned.

"Wait" Austin suddenly said. "I'm confused I didn't like Ally at 14" He said looking confused.

"Yah but we knew you would, me at Dez betted on what year you would date I said this year and he said next year" Trish said.

"I hate you guys!" I screamed but I was also laughing and I thru a pillow at both of them. The rest of the visit was basically, Trish asking me and austin questions about when austin and I got together, how and all that stuff for an hour and us all talking after that about life and random things.

We have been talking for about an hour when Trish brought up something that I wasn't expecting, "so what going on with your guys music career" Trish asked.

"We don't have a music career" I said slightly confused.

"Yah see thats the problem, ally you can sing and song write like nobodies business, yet you still don't have a career in music and austin you can dance and sing you need a career in this business to." She said.

"Well of course I want career but it's not that easy" I said.

"Why not, we could put on a performance in the mall and once people see are amazing talent we could totally make it" Austin practically shouted with excitement.

"I don't know, what if people don't like it" I said.

"They will love us and we can use one of your amazing songs" Austin said nudging my shoulder and I blushed.

"My songs aren't that good" I said shyly.

"Oh don't even kid me ally, they are amazing" Trish said and I blushed again.

"Well okay lets do this" I said and we all cheered. Trish talked to the manager and she let perform their but only because Trish got a new job at the mall and Trish agreed to not get payed for a month for us. Trish was also going to make the costumes, Austin was going to choreograph it and I was writing the songs we would perform. I starting write lyrics in my song book that I thought would be good for the performances. We decided that Austin would have a solo performance, I would have a solo performance and we would have a duet as the closing act.

Austin Pov:

I heard music from Trishs room upstairs and I followed the music.

"Flip the switch  
Turn on the lightning  
Get it right  
Show em how its done  
Free it up"

I heard Ally angelic voice.

"No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got em number one  
Go with it, you got em where you want em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
Its coming down to you right now  
They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take  
Make em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!  
This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me tearing up the floor  
Let it go, this party is up to you right now  
They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make em do a double take  
Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take  
Make em do a double take  
Uh  
Come on!  
They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take  
Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take" 

"that's really good" I said and that made ally jump. She put her hand over her chest as an attempt to calm down her breath.

"Thanks" She said

"Is that for both of us? I asked.

"No this one is just for you" She said

"Awesome" I said excitedly "What are you singing" I asked.

"Oh umm...i'm using a song I wrote before, want to hear?" I nodded vigorously, I wanted to hear her beautiful voice again. She started to play the melody on piano.

"Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?  
Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen." She started to sing the song and I smiled at her.

"Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.  
Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),  
Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.  
Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.  
(Shine)

So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see.  
Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,  
So bright with a heart of gold inside.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)  
A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)  
A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine."

I clapped and clapped and She laughed.

"You were amazing" I exclaimed.

"thanks" She said, her face heating up.

"We're going to rock this concert" I said pumping his fist in the air while I laughed.

"Want to help me with writing the one for us?"

"You know I can't write song" I said worried, remembering the last time I wrote a song. Let's just say it ended bad.

"Oh come on I already have some it will be fun" She begged and I sighed.

"Fiiiine" I said pulling out the "I".

"Here what I have, Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you-ooh  
Me and you-ooh" She sang beautifully. I knew it was my turn but I couldn't think of anything. Ally seemed to notice my blankness.

"Just say what you feel" She said with a small smile. I let out a deep breath and sang what popped into my head.

"_If you need a shoulder, you got mine_

_If you're ever in a pinch  
You'd know I'd give my very last dime  
Two peas in a pod, me and you  
In perfect harmony, we're bobbing our heads to the groove  
It's okay to be me next to you_" I sang. Ally full out beamed at me with pride in her eyes and I chuckled.

"_It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue  
Me and you-ooh  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you-ooh_" Ally sang with pure passion in her voice. I smiled and started to sing with pure passion in her voice.

"_Always got each other's back, we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you-ooh  
Me and you-ooh" _I sang._"__You always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me_  
"I always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in you too  
Always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me  
I always got a friend, always got a friend, that's the way it's gonna be  
Me and you-ooh  
So glad I got a guy like you" She sang with her eyes closed.  
Me and you-ooh  
"Always got each other's back, we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together" I sang, finishing the song.

"That was really good" Ally said.

"Ya it was" I said happily and she laughed.

"Well i'm glad we have all of our songs for the show"

"Yah"

"Okay now let me show you my awesome choreography"

"Maybe tomorrow i'm exhausted" Ally yawned.

"Want to watch a movie, you pick"

"Sure, put in toy story"

"Really?"

"Disney movie are for people of all age" She protests and I chuckled. I put the dvd in and the movie started.

After the first half an hour of the movie Ally fell asleep with my arm cuddled around her and her head nuzzled in my neck. I played with her hair and kept watching the movie but I started to get tired and I tightened my grip around Ally, I leaned my head back onto the couch, closed my eyes and fell into the best sleep I had in months.


	12. We need a break

**:-) Hi everybody, so I just wanted to say sorry if this story is similar to another story on this site, I really did not try too. I actually never read the story so I apologize to all of you. :-)**

Ally Pov:

It was the day of the showcase, I was excited but I was also terrified. I have never actually performed on a real stage before and I don't know what will happen! Trish finished the costumes about a week ago, but wouldn't show them to us until today. She was going to be here in a few minutes so I was getting ready. I wore a loose pink tank top that said stay happy with a yellow smiley face, with that I wore black skinny jeans, brown nee-high combat boots and I put my hair up into a ponytail. The door bell rang and I went down stairs to open the door.

"Hey" Trish said excitedly.

"Hi"

"so do you want to see the costumes"

"umm..duh"

"Ok let just go up to your room first" I nodded and we walked into my room.

"Let me see" I said once we go into my room. She sighed and pulled out a purple dress with sequins that was tight fitted and she put a black jean jacket over it, the dress was short and only went down to a little above mid thigh.

"This is kind of skimpy isn't it" I said.

"Oh come on Ally, don't be such a well...Ally" She groaned and I sighed.

"Fine" I took the dress and went into my bathroom to change. It was short but it was also kind of cute I guess. I walked out and Trish squealed.

"It's kind of short" I said again, trying to pull the dress down. Trish groaned.

"Come on ally, your such a goody goody" I sighed.

"Come on time for your hair" Trish said while clapping her heads and I sighed, I sat on my light purple spinney chair next to my vanity while trish started to get her hair tools out. She twirled the chair around so that I couldn't see the mirror.

"No peeking" Trish demanded and I nodded. I sighed, I have been doing that a lot today. 

**1 hour later**

Trish twirled me around to face the mirror and I don't want to sound conceited but I looked beautiful. My hair had smaller curls framing my face and bigger curls towards the back of my hair. Trish put a purple clip at the back of my head that said ally and when it hit the sunlight it sparkled. For makeup, she put on a light red, sparkly lipgloss, she put a little blush on and concealer under my eyes. For my eyes she made them look smokey using brown, black and grey. Trish thru something at my face that were black and I grabbed it. They were black, strappy, peep toe wedges. They were adorable! I squealed and put them on, they made me look a lot taller then I was. I ran over to Trish but I fell and she ran over to me and helped me up.

"I love these shoes, but I just need to learn how to walk in them" I said and Trish laughed. I looked at the clock and it was 5:00, the show started at 5:30 so we had to go.

"We have to go" I said.

"Oh god I didn't even realize what time it was" I grabbed my bag and Trish and I ran out to the car. I jumped in and texted Austin that I would meet him their.

**10 minutes later**

Trish and I pulled into the mall parking lot and we got out and walked into the mall. We went into a store that we were using as a dressing room or green room. I saw Austin and Dez were already their, Dez was wearing his normal clothes since he wasn't going to be onstage, Austin was wearing a dark purple v-neck with an unbuttoned blue button up shirt, he was wearing black skinny jeans and his shoes were purple sneakers. Austin turned around to face me and his eyes widened and I giggled a little.

"Austin" I said snapping my hands in front of his face. He seemed to snap out of his little trance and I laughed again.

"Hey...Umm sorry Alls" he said stuttering a bit. I laughed again and I decided that I was going to play with Austin a little bit.

"It's okay" I said, while sitting down on his lap, placing my arm around his neck and running my hand down his chest. His eyes widened to size of saucers.

"I...umm...well..umm...ally" He said stuttering with a squeaky voice and I giggled. He coughed a couple of times before talking again.

"Your such a tease" He said accusingly and I laughed.

"Fine I'll get up" I said about to get off his lap when his hands grabbed my waist and he pulled me down, while I smiled.

"I never said I wanted you to get up" He said and I giggled. I placed a kiss on his lips and I was about to pull away when Austin pulled me back in and I was still sitting on his lap. Are lip moved perfectly in sync and it was about to get heated when I heard Dez cough and Austin and I broke apart.

"We are still here you know" Dez said.

"Sorry" I said shyly and Austin was rubbing the back of his neck while Trish laughed.

"Oh look at the time we better get on stage" Austin said.

Austin was performing first and he went on stage.

"I'm going to dedicate this song to my amazing, talented, girlfriend Ally! Oh yah she also wrote this song" I smiled at his words and he started to sing.

"Flip the switch  
Turn on the lightning  
Get it right  
Show em how its done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got em number one  
Go with it, you got em where you want em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
Its coming down to you right now  
They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take  
Make em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!" Austin sang and he sounded amazing. I heard girls screaming and I felt a little jealous but ignored it.

A few minutes later Austin ran off the stage exhilarated and out of breath, I smiled at him.

"You did great" I said happily.

"Thanks" He said smiling, you could tell he loved being on stage.

"Ally your on" Dez said. Austin smiled at me and I gave a small smile back. I had butterflies in my stomach as I walked out on stage. I saw the girls in the audience, some much prettier than me holding signs saying, marry me Austin, I love you Austin and sign saying call me with their number. I felt the jealous feeling in my stomach again but ignored it.

"Hi everybody" I said and the audience cheered but not nearly as much as they did for Austin. I started to sing my song. 

"_Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?__  
__Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.___

_Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.__  
__Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine._" I sang and the butterflies slowly disappeared and a wide smile appeared on my face, the audience cheered.

"_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine."_ I sang the chorus and I started to tap my foot along with beat. I sang the rest of the song and it felt like magic to be on stage. I ran off happier then I had ever been in my life. I walked off stage and gave Trish and Dez a hug but I didn't see Austin.

"Where's Austin?" I asked.

"Talking to the fans" Dez said pointing to Austin talking to a tall girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes in a cheerleading uniform. I got the same jealous feeling but I pushed it away, he just wants to say hi to his fans I convinced myself.

Right before we were on stage Austin appeared.

"Good luck" He said with a smile and I gave a smile back. We walked out on stage and I started to sing.

"_Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you-ooh  
Me and you-ooh" I sang while Austin danced around the stage._

"_If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
If you're ever in a pinch  
You'd know I'd give my very last dime  
Two peas in a pod, me and you  
In perfect harmony, we're bobbing our heads to the groove  
It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two" _Austin sang and we just switched verses for the rest of the song 

After the performance I walked into the store we were using as a dressing room. I grabbed a pair of red jeans, sparkly purple tank top and brown knee high combat boots. I took of my dress and changed into my outfit. I was fixing my hair in the mirror, when a boy who looked around my age came into the store.

"Umm...hi" I said more like a question then a statement.

"Oh sorry, I just moved here and I was looking for the music store is this it?"

"Yah, but it being used as a dressing room today because their was a performance today" He nodded.

"I'm Ally what's your name?" I asked getting up and walking over to him.

"Elliot" He said.

"Do you like music" I asked.

"I love it, I have always ever since I was little, I play the guitar, piano, dance and I sing."

"That's so cool" I exclaimed.

"Do you like music?"

"Ya, I was actually one of the people performing today, I sing and play piano"

"Can I hear you"

"Sure" I nodded my head.

"_Alright  
Yeah it's been a bumpy road  
Roller coasters  
High and low  
Fill the tank and drive the car  
Pedal fast, pedal hard  
You won't have to go that far_" I sang. Elliot bopped his head and soon joined in to the music.

"_You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh" _We both sang. After the chorus he started to sing a verse on his own.

"_Forgot directions on your way  
Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
We might be crazy late at night I can't wait til you arrive  
Follow stars you'll be alright" _He sang, he actually did have a good voice.

"_We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh  
You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go" _We both sang, are voiced worked together fine but not as good as me and Austin.

_"When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh" _I sang finishing off the song.

Elliot laughed and so did I. Then I heard someone clear their through in the corner of the room so I whipped my head toward them and it was Austin, he looked upset.

"Hi Austin" I said a little out of breath from the song session.

"Hi Ally, who's your _friend_" Austin said the term friend rather coldly

"I'm Elliot" Elliot said walking over to austin and sticking out his had cheerfully oblivious to the tone in his voice, when Austin didn't shake it, he just dropped his hand back down to his side, smile faltering a little.

"Well, Elliot Ally and I have somethings to talk about if you don't mind" Austin said gesturing toward the door.

"Oh, well bye Ally" He said.

"Bye" I said giving a small wave and smile. Elliot walked out the door leaving me with a mad looking Austin.

"What's your problem?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I just rather not having my girlfriend flirting with random guys in a music store" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Really Austin, that's what your so worried about, Elliot?"

"Well why shouldn't I be, you guys looked awfully chummy!"

"Oh so i'm not allowed to talk to guys, but your allowed to go off to talk to your "fans" who have long blonde hair and are holding up signs saying marry me Austin" I yelled getting angry, he has to be kidding himself. 

"You know I would never do anything with my fans!"

"Yes because I trust you! Apparently you don't trust me though!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to, maybe we need a break, we never fought like this when we were friends" I said, getting quieter.

"Ally" Austin said obviously trying to stop this.

"No Austin, I'll umm talk to you later" I said running out of the store with tears in my eyes, one day everything fine and the next everything is breaking apart, story of my life.

**:-) Ok so that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it and please review! :-)**


	13. The Plan

**:-) Hi guys, chapter 13, wow! The story is going a little differently then I thought I would, like I didn't plan the break up until I was writing the chapter but i'm still going to have what I have planned. This story I think will be 20 chapters give or take a few. If you want please check out my other story Broken On The Inside And Out. Don't own Austin and Ally :-)**

Ally Pov:

"Ally you have to get out of your bed!" Trish shouted pulling the covers off my bed, revealing my baggy sweats and a big T-shirt. She took the remote off my nightstand, clicking the TV off.

"No, I don't want to" I groaned.

"Ally you broke up with Austin! I know it's hard but you can't lay here forever you got to get up, show Austin what he's missing and how he shouldn't of let you just walk out!"

"But he didn't want it, why did I do that" I said, sighing.

"I don't know sweetie, but you need to let this go let him come to you" She said, sitting next to me on the bed, I sighed and nodded.

"Now come on lets get you ready to face the world" Trish said, clapping her hands and I smiled. Trish started to go through the clothes in my closet. She picket out a red high low tank top with dark wash jeans and brown wedges.

"Here" Trish said throwing the clothes at me, I sighed and took the clothes into my bathroom, I changed and looked in the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot and had huge bags under them, my hair looked like a rats nest and my lips were cracked. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"I look like I was beaten by rabid squirrels" I said.

"Nothing some makeup can't fix" She said with a wave of her hands. "Come on, sit down" She said, patting the chair next to her.

I sat down and Trish started of with my makeup, Trish was amazing at makeup, fashion and hair. She wanted to be a stylist when she grew up and own a salon so she was amazing at everything that had to do with fashion. She put foundation on my face and some concealer under my eye. She put a small amount of crimson blush on the apples of my cheeks, she didn't put any eyeshadow on and on my lips she put a light pink lipstick.

For my hair she took me to the bathroom and put my hair in the sink like they do at the salons, usually I was her ginny pig if she every needed to try new fashions. She put strawberry smelling shampoo and then deep tissue conditioner at the bottom of my hair. She blow dried my hair and curled then ends.

"There, now you look adorable" Trish said with a clap of her hands. I looked nice, but I was still thinking about my brake up with Austin. No Ally! Stop it, stop thinking about Austin. I smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks Trish" I said giving her a side hug.

"Ally nobody what you see or what smile you put on your face I can still see your upset about this Austin thing, you need to look forward not look back everything will work out" She said and gave her a small smile.

"you are the best, best friend you know that?"

"Ya, I am aren't I?" She said and I laughed.

"No come on lets go out and have fun!" I sighed and nodded, then we walked out the door.

Austin Pov:

I loved her, nope correction I do love her and she hates me. Why did I have to get so jealous it took me two whole years for me to get her and now I lose her, how stupid am I?

"Pretty stupid" Dez said and I whipped my head around to face him.

"I said that out loud?" I asked.

"Yep

"Wait how the hell did you get in here?" I said furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Your mom let me in" I nodded.

"What should I do?" I sighed, plopping my head on my pillow. Another pillow came hurdling toward my face,

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being stupid" He said causally leaning against the wall in my bedroom.

"Why am I stupid?"

"Because you didn't think of the obvious, you are a singer, sing to her!"

"Oh! Dez that's such a good idea"

"I am the love whisper" He said whispering and I laughed.

"Sure you are"

"I am, anyway know you need to help me with something"

"What?"

"Well I have a date tonight with Cassidy and I need a little help on umm well looking the part" He said nervously, scratching his neck. I sighed.

"You really like her don't you" He nodded. "fine, I'll help you" He pumped his fist in the air and I laughed.

"Ok let's get you ready for your date" I said pointing at the baseball beanbag at the other side of my room.

I went through my closet, Dez and I had the same size clothes so I just needed to find stuff that wasn't completely my style but still looked less weird then his normal look. I sucked at all this fashion stuff so I thought maybe I should call Trish, I would but she is with Ally and Ally doesn't want to talk to me.

I looked at Dez his shirt isn't that bad. His outfit was a white shirt with a smiley face, rainbow suspenders, polka dot pants and black high tops. I pulled out of my closet one of my black leather jackets and light wash denim jeans.

"Dez come her" I said and he walked over to me.

"Put this jacket and jeans on" I said.

He nodded "Okay, cool" He walked into my bathroom and came out a few minutes later.

"You look awesome" I said.

"Cool right?" He said looking down at himself it was the perfect mix of him and well me I guess.

"Okay now we need a girls opinion"

"How do we get that?" 

"Trish" I said in a duh tone. I took a picture of Austin and sent it to Trish

**How does Dez look for his date with Cassidy? **My phone beeped a couple minutes later.

_**Good, straighten his hair and push his bangs to the side, no more texting with Ally. **_Trish texted.

**OK. **I sent back

"Trish gave me her fashion advice" I said.

"What does that mean"

"We have to do something with your hair" He looked a little scared.

"Don't worry, just sit down" I had straighten my hair once before, so I knew how to do it. I did exactly what Trish said and may I just say that Dez look awesome. He looked in the mirror.

"Cool" He said pushing his bangs to the side.

"Now, you have to tell me what to do with this Ally thing"

"I already told you sing with her" He groaned. "Or bake her a ham" I laughed.

"I'm going to sing to her, Dez. I know what song i'm going to sing but I don't know hot to get her to come"

"Well we could get Trish to bring her"

"When did you become smart?" I was actually kind of confused.

"I'm not your just really tired, so your not thinking and so my common sense seems smart" I laughed at that but he could be right.

"Ok let's get started!"

**:-) This is chapter 13 and this day will be two parts and you will get to see Dez's date which is going to be fluffy Cassidy and Dez stuff. :-)**


	14. Back Together

**(-: Chapter 14, YAY! So I'm very happy with the story so far and i'm very grateful for all my readers! So love you all and I don't own Austin and Ally! :-)**

Austin's Pov: 

The plan is going perfect, Ally is going to love it! Or at least I hope she does. I have been stressed all day about this I don't know what she is going to say or do and I hate it, I can't stand to see Ally upset. I cant stand to see her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears even though she still looked like an angel when she cried, I can't stand to see the smile on her face to be replace with a frown, she was so perfect.

"Austin" Dez said snapping me out of my trance. I'm cooking in the kitchen for Ally and I's date thing, well Dez is cooking and i'm putting the food into a basket because I can't cook to save my life.

"Yah" I said turning my head to look at him.

"Nothing it just seemed like I lost you for a moment, let me guess you were thinking about Ally?"

"Yah" I said sighing

"Well you will get her back tonight, I guarantee it"

"I sure hope so"

Ally Pov:

Trish and I were at the mall and she was looking at a skirt in a fancy dress shop.

"Trish can we go" I groaned.

"No! You have to get something"

"But I don't wanna!" I was whining like a little girl not listening to her mom.

"Ally come on" Trish was pleading.

"Why?"

"Because you can where it tonight" Tonight Trish said she was taking me to a concert, but by the mischievous look in the eye, I don't know if I believe her.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Yay!" Trish was jumping up and down.

"Try this one on" Trish said shoving a light pink dress in my hands. The dress was strapless and simple, it had a white beads around the waist of the dress and went down to a little above my knees. I walked out of the dressing room and twirled.

"You look beautiful, Ally"

"Thanks" I walked back into the dressing room and changed back to my clothes I was wearing before, I walked out to the cash register and paid for the dress.

"Oh we better get going" Trish said.

"Why?"

"So you can change for the concert!" 

"It's in an hour!"

"That's mean you only have an hour to get ready"

"Don't you mean we?"

"Yah...umm...I mean well...just come on" Trish said pulling me out of the store.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

We were at my house in my room and I was in the bathroom changing, I changed into the dress I just bought and it was pretty. I walked out and Trish clapped.

"Your basic makeup is okay for this outfit but i'm gonna change your lipstick to a dark red and out on some black eyeliner" Trish said more talking to herself then to me so I just nodded. She sat me down at my vanity and did exactly that, she twirled the chair so I was looking in the mirror and I looked like a completely different person, less vulnerable.

"Thanks, Trish" I said touching my face lightly with my fingers.

"It was nothing, you look amazing, come on let's go" Trish said grabbing her purse and walking out of the door while I grabbed mine. I opened the door to the passengers door side and climbed in. I turned on the radio and started humming along the tune while look out the window as we drive.

We pulled up to a place that I recognized, it look liked the place where I first met Austin, but it couldn't be a concert wouldn't be. I'm just missing Austin like crazy. Trish grabbed my hand and walked me up a hill to a tree with a little swing attached. This was the place where I met Austin, i'm sure of it!

"Trish, why are we here?" I asked and she just gave me a mischievous smile.

"You'll see, but I have to go" She said as she ran off and I stood their looking confused.

"What is going on?" I asked, not knowing if anyone was here or not. I turned around and saw stage with benches so I sat down. Suddenly someone came out onto the stage, no not anyone, Austin!

"Austin?" I asked.

"Hi Ally" I just sat their stunned, what was going on?

"Ally, I know I shouldn't have got so jealous but I love you and want you to be all mine. I know that's selfish but with someone as beautiful and amazing as you, it hard not to want that" He said and smile spread across my face. He started to strum the guitar in his hand, I didn't even notice he had a guitar with him. I recognized the melody he was strumming and then he started to sing.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, oh baby I'm trying_"

He was playing one of my favorite songs, lucky by Jason Maraz! I can't believe he's doing this for me.

"This is actually supposed to be a duet, would I certain someone like to come and sing it with me?" He asked and I smiled. I walked up to the stage and started to sing.

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when the life gets hard" _I sang.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh" _We both sang the chorus are voices mixing perfectly together.

"_They don't know how long it takes,  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss" _Austin sang, looking at me the whole time._  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I'll wait_

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again" We sang._

"_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday" _I sang and watched him, we were both staring with each other all thru this song.

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me, right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh" _We finished the song and it felt like time stopped and we were just standing their looking at each other. My eyes started to tear up.

"Oh i'm sorry, was this to much, i'm sorry i'll go" He said starting to pack up his stuff.

"No, it was perfect" I said and leaned in, his lips touch mine then we pulled apart a few second later. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug, we just stood their and smiled. I really did miss him, I didn't realize how much I needed him until now.

**(-: That was chapter 14! So this chapter was just some fluff. In the next chapter we will have Dez Pov of the date he had with Cassidy and other important stuff. Everybody have an amazing weekend. :-)**


	15. The Mix Up

**(-: Hey everybody so this is chapter 15, Yay! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far and I love every ingle person who reviewed, favorite, followed or is just reading it! :-)**

Dez's Pov:`

I'm driving to Cassidy's house right now and i'm so nervous I think i'm going to die! I stop right in front of the house and get out of the car. I walk up to the front door and literally spend 5 minutes debating whether to knock or ring the doorbell, I finally decided to ring the doorbell. A few seconds after it rang I heard footsteps and saw Cassidy open the door. She was wearing light pink jeans, a loose white T-shirt tat says, screw diamonds, chocolates a girls best friend, with that she wore a long, thick, grey cardigan that went down to a little past mid thing. Her hair was straight and fell perfectly along her shoulders.

"You...umm...you look...well...wow" I breathed, she blushed.

"Thanks, you too." She said walking out of the house and closing the door.

"Well m'lady where would you like to go on this fine night?" I said in a posh accent and she laughed.

"We could go out for dinner"

"Sure, we could go to this new italian place down the street"

"Ok sounds cool" I opened the car door, she smiled and go in and I hopped into the drivers seat. I started the car and we drove off. Their was an awkward silence in the car until we got to the restaurant as we got out, my phone rang, it was trish, I decided to just ignore the call. We walked into the restaurant and got a table. After looking at the menu for a while I decided to speak up.

"So what do you think your going to get?"

"Probably just spicy chicken ravioli, you?"

"The spaghetti and meatballs" She laughed. "What"

"Nothing your just, just so childish"

"I am not!"

"No not like that, in a good way" She blushed a little as she said that and grin spread across my face.

"Thanks" I said and then called a waiter over. I ordered for Cassidy and I, the waiter scribbled down the order on his notepad and left. My phone rang again it was trish, I ignored it again.

"Maybe you should get that" Cassidy said.

"No it okay, it just Trish"

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, it's fine"

"Ok..."

"So what have you been doing this weekend"

"Well this" She said in a duh tone.

"I mean before this"

"Shopped for an outfit for this" I laughed at this and she just smiled and blushed. She started to lean just a tad or maybe it's my imagination, I started to lean in to and suddenly we were centimeter apart but my phone rang again, we pulled away. It was Trish again, talk about worst timing.

"You should defiantly get that"

"Yah" I sighed. "I'll be back in a minute"

**(Trish = bold **_Dez = Italics)_

**What Trish?**

_Dez you need to come down here now I have really exciting news that I want to share with all of you here!_

**I'm on my date, you already interrupted our kiss for tis call!**

_Sorry! It's not like I tried! Just please come down!_

**Fine, i'll be their in 10**

_Okay bye_

The call then ended and I sighed, I hope Cassidy won't be mad. I walked back to the table and saw down across Cassidy, giving her a guilty smile.

"Ass, i'm really sorry but I have to go" I said.

"Oh" She said, obviously disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, can we do this some other time"

"Sure" She said a small smile spreading across her face. I gave her some money that would pay for the meal and a cab, waved goodbye and left the diner feeling so guilty. I sighed, what could I do?

Austin Pov:

After we saw Trish in the bushes we yelled at her a little bit but she got a call and started screaming. She wouldn't tell us what it said until we were all together. I felt a little guilty for ruining Dez's date but I really wanted to know what the big deal was. I heard the doorbell rang and nobody got up even though Trish and Ally were way closer to the door then me.

"Sure I'll get it" I said and Ally just rolled her eyes but their was a small smile playing on her lips. I walked across the room to the door and opened it, it was Dez.

"Hey dude" I said.

"Hey" He said.

"How was the date?"

"Good and we almost kissed but Trish's call interrupted it" He sighed.

"Well at least you guys almost kissed!" He nodded his head and we did our signature what up handshake.

"Hey are you going to stand in the doorway all night or come in" Trish yelled, I laughed at are friend and walked inside, Dez following behind me.

"So...what did you want to tell us!" Ally screamed and I laughed at her excitement, she blushed.

"Jimmy star from star records called and...YOU GUYS GOT A RECORD DEAL!" She shouted and we all started jumping up and down.

"We have to get packing" Ally exclaimed, always being the practical one.

"You have to be so practical you can't just let us enjoy the moment" I said to her and she pouted like three year old.

"I'm not always practical, I can have fun!"

"Sure you can..." She pouted again and I pulled her into my lap. "You are cute and practical" I said and she smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Ally is right you do need to go pack so shoo" Trish said pushing us out of the house. We laughed got in the car and went back home.

A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&AA&&A&A&A&A&A&

**(A/N Next day)**

Austin Pov:

I had packed my bag all night long and we were supposed to leave tomorrow. I was driving to Trish's house because we were all meeting their to plan the trip. Trish told us that Jimmy said each of us can bring a plus one, Trish and Dez. I parked in front of Trish's house got out of the house and walked in, I walked down to the basement.

"Hey guys" I said happily.

"Hi" Dez said gloomily, not his usual perky self.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jimmy just called Trish and she got it all confused, you are the only one getting a record deal and you only get to take one of us" Ally said with a weak smile.

"Your serious" They all nodded. "That's terrible, I don't want to go without all of you and how can I pick one" I already knew I would want to go with Ally but I didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Cut the crap we know you want to go with Ally" Trish said and Ally blushed.

"I didn't want to hurt you guy's feeling" I said scratching my neck.

"It's okay Austin, you guys deserve this" Dez said. I smiled and we just talked and laughed all night, enjoying the time we had before Ally and I left for Los Angeles.

**(-: I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review? Love all of you and check out the writer Zaynabee10, she's a really good writer! :-)**


	16. Goodbye

**(-: Hey everybody this is chapter 16! It's a little bit sad because Austin and Ally are leaving Trish and Dez. Don't own Austin and Ally...duh! :-)**

Ally Pov:

Austin and I are going to Los Angeles today! I have such mixed feeling about this whole thing, i'm so excited to go to Los Angeles but i'm so sad to leave Trish and Dez! I was packing a small backpack that would come with me on the train, I put in my dolphin, dougie, a small mirror connected with a brush, my glasses and a hoodie.

I started to get ready and I put on some comfy clothes. I put on black yoga pants, a purple and pink striped tank top and a blue hoodie. I slipped into my red high top that I wrote my name on in black sharpie when I first bought them. I couldn't wait to get to the plane station I had a big surprise for Trish and I couldn't wait! I heard a knock on the door and walked down stairs, it was Trish.

"Hey" I said, a small smile on my face.

"Hi"

"So what are you doing here, I thought we were going to meet and the plane station?"

"Yah but this is the last time for me to see you in a long time and I don't want to miss out on any time with you"

"Oh I am going to miss you so much"

"Me too"

"Do you want to come up to my room?"

"Sure" We walked up to my room and we both plopped down on different color bean bags. I left a lot of my stuff here because we are only going to be in Los Angles for the rest of senior year. **(A/N I think I said before that they are 16 but my story changed and for this story they should be a little older)**

"So this is it" Trish said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you are going to be in Los Angeles for the rest of senior year and then we are going to go are separate ways in collage"

"Trish we have been best friends forever and we will stay that way forever no matter what and i'm still coming to visit you know that right?"

"Yah" She nodded and we hugged.

"We should probably go" I said checking the time. She nodded and we started to walk down to the car.

A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&&A&A&A&&A&

We were at the plane station and we were sitting on the chairs waiting for the boys to get here. I had called Austin earlier and he said he would be here in five minutes 30 minutes ago. I decided that I was going to give Trish the surprise now. I pulled my guitar out of the suitcase and started to play a few chords and some heads started to turn my way.

"Hey everybody I wrote this song for my best friend in the whole world so I will miss you Trish!" I said and I saw Trish smile.

"Who do I call just to say what's up?  
If the day got me down again  
And who do I bug on my five minute break  
Cause I know that you'll give me ten

And who do I call cause I love that song?  
And I know you'll sing along with me  
When I need to make the day" I sang and Trish laughed while clapping along to the song like everyone else.

"Who do I call?  
When I need to hear hello  
Let me go on  
Although you've heard it all before  
Who do I call to make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, Ohh  
And Redial

Da Da Day Da Da Da Da Day

You always know who  
I'm talking 'bout you know who,  
and you always the things I like  
When you don't like the things I do" I saw the boy walk in, I smiled at Austin as he joined the crowd of people watching and clapping along and I pointed at Dez because this song was for him to, I would miss him and Trish so much!

"When I hop a fence that makes  
no sence feel heavy ever dance with me  
When I need to get away

Who do I call?  
When I need to hear hello  
Let me go on  
Although you've heard it all before  
Who do I call to make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, Ohh  
And Redial

I'd be so alone without you  
on the telephone  
I'd be so alone without  
you on the telephone

Who do I call?  
When I need to hear hello  
Let me go on  
Although you've heard it all before  
Who do I call to make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, Ohh  
And Redial  
Who do I call?  
When I need to hear hello  
Let me go on  
Although you've heard it all before  
Who do I call to make me smile?  
I'll wait a while, Ohh  
And Redial" I finished the song and the crowd erupted into cheers. I ran over to Trish and Dez and gave them both the biggest hug in the world.

"Thank Ally" Trish and Dez said.

"It's the least I could, i'm going to miss you so much" I said while putting the guitar back into the back.

"You did great sweetheart" Austin said, giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thanks" I said. Austin, Dez, Trish and I talked a bit waiting for Austin and I's plane to be called as we left for Los Angeles.

"Plane for Los Angles is boarding everyone get on who is going aboard" The loud voice from the speakers announced. I looked at Trish and Dez and gave them a small smile.

"Sweetie I am going to miss you so much, I can't believe you are finally leaving! I know this for Austin but something great will happen to you out their I know it!"

"Thanks Trish"

"Best friends?"

"Forever and always" I said and Trish and I had tears streaming down our face by now and we gave each other a big hug, after I walked over to Dez.

"My little girl is all groan up" He said and I laughed, Dez was like my older brother bu he also sometime took the place of my dad, who couldn't make it here today.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I said.

"Me too, i'm going to miss having my little sister around" He said wrapping me into a great big hug. After we finished our goodbyes we walked onto the plain and waved to our friends.

"Ready for our new lives?" Austin said.

"Well, it's to late to turn back now" I said and he laughed. I layed my head on Austin's shoulder. This is my new life, I hope i'm ready for it.

**(-: So that's chapter 16! I hope you liked it and sorry it's kind of short! Hope you enjoyed! :-)**


	17. Hollywood life

**(-: Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter began with a little bit of writers block so i'm sorry if it's sucky, tell me what you think? I also do have a life out of fanfiction and it has a got a little crazy and dramatic. I'm sorry for taking so long but I needed to deal with stuff that were a little more important. I am really sorry! I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think! I don't own Austin and ally by the way. :-)**

Ally Pov: 

I woke up to the pilots voice coming from the speakers. Had I been sleeping for the whole flight? I looked at me from my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess! I looked through my backpack for a brush that I brought, their it is! I took it out and brushed my hair so it wasn't messy. I looked to the side and Austin was asleep next to me, that boy can sleep through everything.

"Austin" I said quietly, nudging him softly, he didn't wake up.

"Austin" I said louder, nudging him harder, he still didn't wake up.

"Austin!" I yelled, shaking him, his eyes finally started to flutter open.

"You don't have to yell" He said with a soft smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I do when it takes three times for me to wake you up!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I think I woke up first and had to wake you up" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ya sure" I said sarcastically.

"It's your word against mine..." I laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. I looked around and realized we were the only ones left on the plane.

"We better get going" I said, Austin looked around and nodded.

"Yah" He said. We got our luggage from the little compartments above are seats and started to walk off the plane. We walked out to the beautiful city and I was speechless, I tried to find words to describe this place but I couldn't.

"Wow" Austin breathed and all I could do is nod my head and continue to look around. I saw all the cars and then realized something.

"How are we going to get to the apartment?" I asked. He was about to say something but then a red car pulled up to the side of the driveway.

"That's how" He said, gesturing to the car, not car more like limo.

"Oh my god!" I squealed. We walked over to the car and their was a guy I slightly recognized but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ally, this is Jimmy and Jimmy this is Ally" Austin said. Oh that's who he was, Jimmy, Jimmy Star of star recorders.

"Nice to meet you" Jimmy said extending his hand but he said it in a voice that seems like he wasn't very happy at all. I shook off, maybe it was just me.

"You too" I said shaking his hand. We climbed into the car and I looked around in awe. This place was truly amazing. It seemed like Austin thought the same thing because he looked speechless too.

"So what the plan?" Austin asked, still staring at the scenery.

"I was thinking that we would show you your apartment first so you could unpack and see the furniture we put in for you" Jimmy said, mostly talking to Austin.

"Sound good" He said and I nodded, but nobody was really paying attention. We drove away and I looked around and stared at the scenery, everything was so beautiful here. I saw a beautiful beach that I just had to go to and small shops that looked so cool. It took about 25 minutes before we got to our apartment.

We all got out of the car and stared at the apartment complex that look beautiful. We walked inside and it was more beautiful inside then it was out. The lobby had plush red chairs and dark brown coffee tables with carved flowers on the surface.

"What floor is our apartment on" I asked, it was the first time I said something sence we go in the car and Jimmy just seemed to remember I was their.

"On the 5th floor" He said, not looking at me. I nodded.

"Awesome!" Austin said excited and looked at so I smiled, if I get past Jimmy this was really exciting. We went into the elevator and Jimmy pressed the five button on the elevator and the elevator moved.

We got out and walked down the hall, we opened the door and my mouth dropped as did Austins. It was huge! When you first walk in you see a 4 different color beanbags, one yellow, one purple, one pink and one green. Next to the beanbags are a huge flatscreen TV, when you walk in farther there is a huge kitchen with all updated appliances and huge countertops. I kept walking and found 3 doors, I opened one and it was a bathroom, it had a huge tub with jets and everything. I opened the next door and it looked like a boys room so I was guessing it was Austin. I opened the next door and it wasn't really decorated but was nice, it had a queen bed, a desk and their was also a big bay window with a sun seat.

"Sorry, we didn't know who was coming with Austin so we didn't know how to decorate" Jimmy said but he still looked at me like I was getting in the way of something or I wasn't supposed to be their.

"It's fine" I said.

"I'll go and let you two unpack" He said already

"Ok" Austin and I both said. I grabbed my luggage that I dropped in the living room and brought it to my room, I would probably buy stuff for it to make it look more stylish but for right know I was just going to unpack what I had.

I took my clothes out of my bag and placed it in the closet, I put my stuffed dolphin named dougie on the bed, put my songbook on my desk and put some of my other books on the desk. I looked around my room and it had some on my touches on it so it would do for now.

"Looks better but we should go out shopping to make it more you" I heard Austin say behind.

"Exactly what I was thinking" I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on we have to go to the studio" Austin said and I nodded.

We walked outside to the car and got in. Austin turned on the music and we just listened to the music quietly. I looked all the shop trying to see name for any good ones that had stuff that I would want for my new room. We soon got to the studio and walked in. As we got up Jimmy saw us.

"Hello Austin" He said cheerfully.

"Oh ally, hello, we actually don't need you here" He said his voice dropping a couple of notches and his smile fading.

"What do you mean?" Austin and I both asked in sync.

"Well Ally you're the songwriter we don't need you in the studio while we're recording him singing" He said already pushing me out the door

"I'll call you lat-" Austin was cut off by the Jimmy slamming the door. I walked out very annoyed at Jimmy, it defiantly wasn't my imagination, Jimmy had a problem with me. What did I do to him? Whatever I guess i'll just have to make the best of it.

I went to the car and realized I didn't have the keys, Austin did. I really didn't want to go back up so I decided I would just walk home. I wanted to check the stores out anyway why not? I walked along a path near the ocean, I took off my shoes and let my feet touch the warm sand. The beach was so beautiful and the sun made the water shimmer.

When I finally got to the house it was about 2 hours later, I spent a lot of time going through the shops and even longer at the beach. I opened the door to my apartment and plopped down on the purple bean bag. We just moved so we had nothing in the fridge and I was hungry. I decided I would order some pizza. Austin was still at the studio and I thought about waiting for him but I decided against because I had no idea when he would be home.

I grabbed my phone and looked up places with take out pizza, I decided I decided on a place called yummy in my tummy **(sorry I couldn't think of any pizza names). **I dialed the number on my phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello" A guy on the other line said.

"Hi"I said.

"What would you like?" The boy said.

"Can I please have a small Hawaiian pizza"I said.

"Sure, it will be ready in 10 minutes would you like us to drop it off?" The boy asked.

"Yes, that would be great"I said.

"Ok thank you" He said.

"You too" I said then hung up the phone.

I sat on the couch and watched TV, waiting for the pizza to come. When the doorbell rang I got up and walked over, excited for my pizza. I opened the door and a boy was standing their with a pizza in his hands.

"Heres your Hawaiian pizza" The same voice of on the phone said but the boy wasn't looking up at me.

"Thank you" I said. The boy finally looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm Elliot" The guy said while smiling and extending his hand.

"Ally" I said shaking his hand. "Oh, here" I said handing him the money for my pizza and a tip.

"Thank you" He said.

"Not a big deal just needed to pay for my pizza" I said.

"Yah, well nice apartment" He said.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" He said and we stood their awkwardly.

"Well, thanks for the pizza" I said.

"Yah, well its my job" I nodded then closed the door.

I walked back to the table and put the pizza down. I opened the box and it smelled amazing! I sat down and took a bite of the pizza and it tastes just as good as I smelt. I ate the pizza and after about 15 minutes later the door opened and Austin walked in.

"Hey Als" He said.

"Hi" I said in between bites of pizza.

"Eating without me?" He said in mock offensive.

"I didn't know when you would be home, but there is still some left" I said gesturing to the pizza. He laughed and sat down next to me grabbing a plate and placing a slice of pizza on it. I smiled and we both sat their and eat.

"How was recording?" I asked.

"Fun, I loved it, i'm sorry that you couldn't stay" He said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, I got to explore L.A."

"Oh cool, did you meet any boys that might be a threat" He asked kiddingly.

"No one will ever be a threat to you" I said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm going to hit the hey see you tomorrow" Austin says.

"Yah, me to, goodnight" I say walking to my room.

"goodnight" He calls out from his room.

I plop down on my bed and close my eyes. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**(-: So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it! I would really appreciate if you left a review it would be really great, sorry again for taking so long! :-)**


End file.
